Essence triangulaire
by Hermaline
Summary: Une fic se passant le jour du mariage de Fleur et Bill, centré sur Harry et Ginny, Ronet Hermione ainsi que Lupin et Tonks, pour plus d'info, voir la présentation
1. Présentation

_Face au projet que je suis en train de mener, je ressens le besoin d'expliquer clairement la fanfiction qui va suivre… J'espère que vous arriverez à lire jusqu'au bout !_

**Le projet**

Tout d'abord, amateurs d'action et d'aventure, passez votre chemin car cette fic sera totalement dépourvue de suspens… Ici ce ne sera que romance (je peux pas m'en passer) et humour… Pas de méchant… Pas de Mal… Pas de drame… (quoique…). Après tout, on a tous besoin d'une récréation non ?

Mais je parle et je ne vous dis toujours pas ce qui va suivre… Cette fic dont l'explication du titre va bientôt vous apparaître, se passe **le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur** donc, après le 6. Sans être vraiment une histoire avec des péripéties et tout le tralala il ne s'agira ici que de conversations entre deux ou plusieurs personnages pendant cet évènement festif… Pour chaque chapitre, je préciserai les personnages et chacun sera plus ou moins indépendant tout en restant dans une certaine cohérence néanmoins.

**Disparition : le lien**

Bien que n'étant pas une suite officielle à Disparition, je compte Essence triangulaire dans le même fil par le fait que je ferais probablement allusion à cette histoire là lorsque j'évoquerai Rogue…

Je ne pouvais pas la mettre en continuation direct avec Disparition car je ne me centre plus sur Tonks et Lupin mais, je crois que, pour ceux qui me l'avaient demandé, cette fic peut parfaitement faire office de suite…

**Les personnages**

« Triangulaire » parce que cette fic traitera de mes trois couples préférés (et les vôtres j'espère) : Tonks/Lupin (toujours eux lol), Ron/Hermione et bien sûr, Harry/Ginny (mais beaucoup moins, je préviens).

Evidemment, on retrouva Fleur, Bill… et peut-être les autres membres de la famille Weasley… je ne sais pas encore. Je sais le début, la fin mais en aucun cas le nombre de discussion/chapitre. Je crois même, que ça pourrait être infini lol !

Ba voilà, c'est tout, j'espère ne pas vous avoir soulé et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le premier chapitre qui commencera par une conversation entre Harry et Lupin…

_Aller, vive les mariages !_


	2. Le Bien du Mal : Harry Lupin

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic qui en comportera 18 en tout (le dernier étant un bonus… en faisant mon plan, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié une scène… et j'avais la flemme de tout reprendre )**

**Petite information : la phrase soulignée correspond à un pari fait avec une amie, à qui j'ai promis de placer une phrase de son cru particulièrement idiote ou débile dans chaque chapitre…**

**On s'amuse comme on peut !**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le jardin, il fut ébloui par la myriade de couleurs qui lui faisait face. Des fruits, des gâteaux, des rubans, des robes aux multiples tons… L'adolescent eut la brusque impression de plonger dans un monde particulier, à cheval entre le paradis et les bisounours.

Une chose était sûre, Mrs Weasley s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour le mariage de son fils. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs accroché au bras de sa fiancée - ou n'était-ce pas plutôt l'inverse ? - absolument magnifique dans sa robe de soie d'un bleu pâle presque irréel. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement les invités, cherchant des têtes connues. Il tomba sur une chevelure rousse flamboyante qui, heureusement, lui tournait le dos et son cœur rata un battement. Tentant d'ignorer l'envie grandissante de rejoindre Ginny qui parlait avec Hermione et Ron, il s'éloigna d'un pas ferme, partant vers Remus Lupin qui, seul dans un coin, parcourait de son regard ambré la foule comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Harry, dit le loup-garou en voyant approcher l'adolescent.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- Oui. Mr Weasley et le professeur Maugrey ont, encore une fois, joué leur rôle d'escorte à la perfection.

Le regard de Lupin se posa attentivement sur lui alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil Ginny qui visiblement, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il revint sur son interlocuteur, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci avait parfaitement sondé son état d'esprit.

- Nous devons nous assurer que tu sois bien en sécurité, Harry.

- A quoi ça sert ? Il faudra bien que je l'affronte un jour non ?

- Mais tu ne dois subir en aucun cas l'effet surprise.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que l'on fixe une date ?

Encore une fois, Harry ne parvenait pas à contenir la colère née de la frustration d'avoir dû retourner chez les Dursley, loin de la communauté magique.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt Harry, répliqua calmement le loup-garou.

- Je ne le serai jamais de toute façon non ? railla-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là.

- C'est sûr, venez tous vous faire tuer en ma compagnie ! Comme ça Voldemort n'aura pas besoin de vous supprimer après s'être occupé de mon cas ! dit Harry d'une voix sarcastique qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

- Tu as toutes tes chances Harry.

- Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je fasse des miracles… grogna l'adolescent.

S'il se sentait plus serein, la peur rongeait toujours son esprit. Oui, lui, Harry Potter, avait peur de l'avenir. Pas de mourir. Pas de perdre. Non. Peur d'être la cause de l'anéantissement du monde tout cela parce qu'il n'aura pas su faire face à son adversaire. Parce qu'il se sera laissé surpasser.

Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De les voir tous mourir les uns après les autres et de rester parfaitement incapable d'agir.

Peur parce qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir ressentir autre chose.

Tout ce monde de couleur, de sons et de sourires tournaient lentement autour de lui. Comme dans un rêve… Ou même, un cauchemar.

Pourquoi retarder l'ultime ? Pourquoi faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Tout allait mal. Et tout le monde semblait aller bien.

- Tu en as déjà fait.

- Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore sont morts.

- Ils croyaient en toi…

Son regard flou tomba sur Fleur qui se baladait en sautillant parmi ses invités, un sourire indélébile sur son visage d'une blancheur immaculée.

- … Et ils avaient raison, termina Lupin en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas répondre. Une autre pensée obsédait trop son esprit pour oser se laisser effacer aussi facilement.

- Vous avez retrouvé Rogue ?

- Le _professeur_ Rogue…

- Le meurtrier de Dumbledore ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Remus soupira profondément et une immense fatigue balaya son visage.

- Les choses ne sont pas forcément telles que tu les as vues Harry.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? répéta ce dernier, plus fort.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Il est Azkaban ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple… dit Lupin d'un ton se voulant apaisant, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus hors de lui.

- Vous l'avez laissé s'en sortir ?!

- Harry… aie confiance.

- En Rogue ? C'est hors de question !

- Et en moi… ?

L'adolescent lança un coup d'œil surpris au loup-garou et se détendit brusquement, comme s'il ne pouvait que s'apaiser face à cet homme si maître de lui et si… patient.

- Vous le croyez innocent c'est ça ? Vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis que c'est lui qui l'a… qui l'a…

- Jamais je ne remettrai ta parole en question Harry. Cependant, Severus a prouvé depuis qu'il était toujours de notre côté.

Un tremblement dans la voix de Lupin fit douter le jeune homme de l'assurance de ses propos. Etait-il vraiment convaincu de cet énième revirement ?

- En faisant quoi ? En vous suppliant de lui pardonner ?

- Il a sauvé un membre de l'Ordre.

- Qu… Qui ? balbutia Harry, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Le regard de Remus tomba sur la pelouse d'un vert étincelant et y resta accroché le temps de longues secondes.

- Peu importe. Le principal c'est qu'il ait prouvé sa valeur.

- Et il est où ?

- Je ne pense pas que cette information te soit d'une importance capitale.

C'était une jolie façon de lui dire que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

- Et Voldemort ? reprit l'adolescent, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

- Il s'est montré très discret depuis la… depuis un mois.

- Il prépare quelque chose… murmura Harry.

- Probablement.

Ils plongèrent un instant dans un silence religieux. Chacun tentant certainement de trouver ce que pouvait bien être le nouveau plan du célèbre Mage noir.

Puis, Lupin releva soudainement la tête, comme si un détail venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

- N'oublie pas Harry, que le monde continue de tourner et ce, peu importe les acteurs qui le composent.

L'interpellé resta un instant muet. Ne sachant pas quoi penser. Trop de choses flottaient en lui. De l'amertume… du regret… du chagrin… de la colère… et… de l'amour.

- Et on doit faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- On ne doit pas oublier le Bien au détriment du Mal.

Harry était en train de méditer cette phrase qu'il jugeait excessivement idéaliste quand une lueur soudaine jaillit dans les yeux d'ordinaires éteints de Lupin. Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait pu percevoir la raison de ce brusque changement, un corps se jetait sur lui par l'arrière à l'en étouffer.

- Salut Harry ! balança une voix cristalline à son oreille.

Il sentit deux baisers sonores claquer sur sa joue et la personne le lâcha enfin, lui laissant entrevoir une longue chevelure ondulée d'un rose éclatant.

- Salut, répondit Harry à Tonks, qu'il préférait de loin voir ainsi plutôt qu'avec allure fanée de l'année précédente.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit embrasser Remus mais se souvint bien vite de l'enterrement… et de leurs mains liées.

Oui. Le monde continuait à tourner.

- Je suis contente de te voir ! ça va ?

- ça va.

- Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit mais j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps…

L'adolescent sentit une vague imperceptible se déverser sur Lupin dont le regard perdit de son éclat.

Nymphadora glissa une main dans le dos du loup-garou et lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

La jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur.

- J'adore les mariages ! reprit-elle, comme pour se justifier de ce trop plein de félicité. Quoique celui-ci s'annonçait mal, je trouve que le début, c'est bien !

Harry fronça les sourcils et observa Remus qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Face à la gêne évidente de ce dernier, il préféra retenir le rire qui menaçait de se manifester et se contenta d'un sourire.

Puis il eut la désagréablement impression d'être de trop.

- Hum… Je vais vous laisser j'ai… hum… à tout l'heure, balbutia-t-il.

Tonks lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux.

**Fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Le deuxième concerna donc Tonks et Lupin… une petite scène que j'ai hâte d'écrire et un peu plus légère que ce début trop sérieux à mon goût !**


	3. Aux yeux des autres : Lupin Tonks

Aussitôt qu'Harry eut disparu dans la foule, Nymphadora se fondit contre Remus qu'elle encercla de sa chaleur pour mieux embrasser ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées.

Elle s'écarta cependant en ne sentant pas ce frisson caractéristique qui la traversait lorsqu'il répondait à ses étreintes.

Son coup d'œil se fit interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

Lupin rougit doucement alors que ses yeux parcouraient nerveusement les invités derrière elle.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait se sentir perdu aujourd'hui. Autour de toute cette fête, ces couleurs, ces gens. Nymphadora qui souriait constamment et qui lui arrachait une fierté qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Harry, fantôme déambulant entre les ombres…

Il avait toujours su que gérer une vie professionnelle et privée relevait de l'exploit. Et il ne se sentait pas réellement capable d'une telle entreprise.

Deux bras revinrent entourer ses épaules et un sourire éblouissant balaya ces noires pensées.

- C'est normal, c'est un mariage ! sourit-elle en déposant un baiser joyeux sur sa joue rugueuse.

Il gémit doucement, partagé entre l'envie de s'abandonner et la timidité maladive qui lui hurlait de partir à des kilomètres.

Pourquoi pas le pôle nord ? Il n'y a pas franchement grand monde, là-bas.

- Je n'aime pas trop ça… tenta-t-il.

- De quoi ? Les mariages ?

On les observait. C'était évident. De partout. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui-même s'ils ne se montraient pas.

Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

- … Les effusions publiques…

Tonks regarda autour d'eux, visiblement à la recherche de gens à l'allure douteuse en train de batifoler dans les buissons, puis, elle comprit, faisant un prodigieux bon en arrière, manquant de tomber.

- Désolée je ne savais pas qu'il fallait qu'on se cache ! s'exclama-t-elle plus affolée que contrariée.

Etre avec Remus Lupin était déjà exceptionnel en soi, alors les légers détails de ce genre, elle les laissait passer.

Elle était avec lui !

- Non non ce n'est pas qu'on… Mais juste que… Nous ne sommes pas obligé de montrer à tout le monde à quel point on… Enfin qu'on… qu'on est… Qu'on s'entend bien… balbutia-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte.

Elle sembla être sur le point de rire mais préféra lever un sourcil et demander calmement.

- On… s'entend bien ?

- Ben… oui, répondit le loup-garou qui se mit à douter devant son visage défait. Non ?

- Si, mais c'est un peu réducteur… Moi, je croyais qu'on s'aimait.

Elle plongea ses yeux orangés dans les siens et un doux sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Lupin.

Elle s'était encore jouée de lui.

- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il simplement, le cœur plus léger.

Une envie d'éclater de rire le saisit soudain. Sans raison. Une envie de crier. De bondir.

Mais il n'avait jamais crié. Ni bondi d'ailleurs…

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur lui. A empoisonner sournoisement son esprit par sa pétillante bonne humeur et cette spontanéité qui le laissait pantois.

Tonks s'approcha doucement.

- Des nouvelles de Rogue ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle pose cette question. Il faut dire qu'une semaine seulement s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de la jeune femme et la révélation de Severus comme étant toujours un de leurs alliés.

Lupin aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Nymphadora et chercher à contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre Rogue mais la pleine lune, tombant au beau milieu de la semaine, l'en avait empêché.

Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps durant les deux premiers jours passés ensemble de creuser plus la situation…

- Non.

- Il va bien finir par nous contacter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne l'a pas fait pendant le mois qui a suivi sa disparition.

- Mouais…

Elle réfléchit un instant puis releva la tête.

- Enfin de toute façon, on s'en fiche. C'est pas lui qui va nous gâcher la journée. Ce mariage va être super !

- Tu crois ? sourit-il, ravi de la voir si gaie, contrastant avec les mois précédents.

Il arrivait à la rendre heureuse !

Lui !

- Oui, pour une fois, je ne vais pas errer de table en table à la recherche d'un mâle potable avec qui danser ! J'en ai déjà un !

Son estomac fit un bond et il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Ah non mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'on ne doit pas… "s'effusionner", le rassura Nymphadora.

Mais son inquiétude ne diminua pas.

- « Danser » ? osa-t-il enfin d'un ton excessivement dégagé.

- Oui. Ça ne veut rien dire si on danse ensemble, tout le monde danse !

- Mais enfin je… tu… nous…

Elle s'approcha encore pour mieux entendre son murmure gêné, son corps frôlant le sien et son visage interrogateur levé vers lui.

- Je… Je…

- Oui ?

- Jenesaispasdanser…

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je…

…

- Enfin, tu m'imagines danser ? rugit-il, furieux contre lui-même pour se laisser autant impressionner par une simple proximité et un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait danser !

- Non non. C'est faux, affirma-t-il vivement.

- On a tous une façon différente de bouger c'est tout…

- Non…

- Tu as déjà essayé au moins ?

Son regard dévia.

Heureusement, elle comprit par ce simple geste et glissa une main discrète dans son dos avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- C'est pas grave. Je vais t'apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas si… Ce n'est pas vraiment… important… balbutia Lupin en regardant tout sauf les lèvres fines tendues vers lui.

C'était un calvaire. Une vraie mise à l'épreuve.

Tonks savait parfaitement qu'il ne résistait pas à "ça"… Sa manière de le regarder… de le frôler…

Ce n'était pas juste, elle profitait de la situation.

Il serra les points, son œil attaché au dos de Mr Weasley. Ses pensées tournées vers un seul objectif : la jolie pomme verte dans le panier à fruit, sur la deuxième table, à sa gauche.

Par Merlin, il sentit la caresse douce de ses doigts glisser le long de sa robe de sorcier.

- Nymphadora… grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oui ? lança-t-elle innocemment en le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux désormais bleus océan.

- Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ? fit-il.

- Sur les effusions publiques ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr que j'ai compris.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te réchauffe, tu as froid.

- Non.

- Mais si regarde, tu as des frissons ! s'exclama-t-elle en, lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il gémit intérieurement, et ferma ses paupières. Non, il n'avait aucun corps collé au sien. Il n'y avait aucune jeune femme autour de lui. Ce n'était qu'un effet de sa… sa…

Sa frustration.

Vaincu, il glissa une main maladroite contre sa taille et plongea son cou contre sa peau. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour sentir son sourire victorieux.

- Tu es terrible… déclara-t-il alors en se perdant dans son odeur fruitée.

- Non, intelligente c'est tout, répondit-elle fièrement.

- Rien que ça ? se moqua Remus en s'empêchant de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux pour voir combien de personne les regardaient bouche bée.

- J'ai mangé beaucoup de chocolat quand j'étais petite. Je continue d'ailleurs…

- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu sois intelligente ?

- Le chocolat rend intelligent, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? fit-il en relevant la tête, incapable de ne pas croiser ses yeux vifs.

- Ma mère, elle le répétait tout le temps.

- Et tu l'as crue ?

- Ba, de toute évidence, ça marche. Non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

Et il retomba contre elle.

Lupin sentit une main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et un murmure glisser entre eux.

- C'est une effusion publique, ça, non ?

Il ferma les yeux, furieux qu'elle ose se moquer ainsi de lui. Cependant, souhaitant éviter une dispute sonore et inutile, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux pleins de défi dans les siens.

- Oui.

Contre toute attente, au lieu d'être impressionnée par son flegme à toute épreuve, elle éclata de rire tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? dit-il d'un ton plus ébahi que vexé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si… parano… s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

- Je ne suis pas… « parano », juste, prudent.

- Mais en quoi as-tu besoin d'être prudent ? Ce n'est qu'un mariage ! dit-elle en souriant toujours.

- Peut-être mais même ici, les gens se permettent de juger leurs semblables. Tu vois bien, ils sont tous en train de nous regarder, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Nymphadora secoua la tête et s'écarta de lui pour mieux observer son visage dur.

- Personne ne nous regarde Remus.

Le loup-garou tourna la tête, à droite, à gauche et se sentit profondément honteux. En effet, pas un seul invité n'avait pris la peine de suivre leur étreinte… Ils étaient bien trop occupés à gober les petits fours ou s'extasier sur la décoration.

- Et après, ça ne se dit pas parano hein ?

Lupin évita soigneusement ses yeux victorieux, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier au sapin imposant situé au fond du jardin des Weasley.

**Enfin fini ! Moi qui avait peur de faire trop court, j'ai finalement dépassé la limite que je m'étais fixée !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et je vous dis à bientôt pour le 3ème, cette fois-ci centré sur une discussion émouvante (normalement en tout cas) entre Harry et Ginny.**


	4. La continuation : Harry Ginny

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, fixant d'un œil éteint les branches du sapin qui se balançaient au dessus de sa tête. Assise à côté de lui, Ginny n'avait pas repris la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait apostrophé devant la table des amuses bouches alors qu'il tentait de l'éviter.

Désormais, elle restait muette, son regard tombant sur les diverses collines face à eux et l'adolescent gardait l'impression de ne pas vivre. Tout ça, être ici, avec elle, eux... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il vivait. C'était autre chose, un univers différent. La réalité semblait à des années lumières de lui.

Si elle existait bien...

Après encore quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers lui, quelques mèches de ses cheveux flamboyants barrant son visage, et plongea ses yeux vifs dans les siens.

Harry s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui parle du mariage, de Fleur, voire même de la mort de Dumbledore... mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Tu vas bien ?

C'était si inattendu, si simple... qu'il en resta bouche bée. Incapable de répondre alors que son regard continuait de l'accrocher comme pour lui éviter la fuite qui le démangeait.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il avec une voix qu'il ne crut pas la sienne.

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança faillit lui faire abandonner sa précieuse résolution et il préféra détourner la tête de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Les papillons dansaient encore dans son ventre tout comme son cœur qui battait à un rythme indicible.

Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter... Rien qu'une minute. Une simple petite minute.

- Ca va aller mieux.

Mais bien sûr... C'était les vacances... Voldemort se faisait moins présent... Un mariage était célébré...

Il ne pouvait que se réjouir.

- Tu pourras bientôt partir, continua Ginny.

Harry releva ses yeux émeraude sur elle, toujours aussi surpris par la différence de propos émanant de la jeune fille.

Elle le perçait si facilement à jour.

Oui. Partir. Loin d'ici. Retrouver les Horcruxes restant. Enfin faire quelque chose.

Servir à quelque chose.

Faire que, plus jamais, un autre proche ne meurt.

- Mais en attendant... tu es coincé ici ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle souriait.

Depuis combien de temps voulait-il revoir ce fameux sourire ?

- Avec Fleurk... grimaça la jeune fille.

L'adolescent retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. Ne pouvant résister... il rit.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plus d'un mois.

- Tu ne la supportes toujours pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, malheureusement... Bien qu'elle se soit arrangée. Elle a beaucoup fait pour Bill... Vraiment.

Ginny tomba dans un silence qu'il respecta.

Il aurait aimé glisser une main sur son épaule, la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Frôler l'interdit ne pouvait qu'apporter le malheur.

La douleur de devoir la laisser, à nouveau.

- Ils s'aiment, répondit Harry.

C'était sorti comme ça. Tout simplement.

Une constatation. Un avenir.

Une envie.

- C'est bon de savoir que Voldemort ne gâche pas toutes les histoires d'amour, compléta lentement Ginny.

Etait-ce de l'amertume ? Du regret ? De la colère ?

Non. Juste une constatation. Harry savait qu'elle respectait son choix, elle n'avait fait presque aucune objection lors de l'enterrement.

Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, qu'elle l'affronte, qu'elle tente de le faire changer d'avis.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait…

- Ouais, jeta l'adolescent.

Il n'eut aucun mal à sentir ses yeux attentifs sur lui et le désir de les rencontrer fut trop fort pour y résister.

La brillance de son regard le bouleversa et le jeune homme fut pris d'une honte qu'heureusement la sœur de Ron ne put percevoir….

Comment pouvait-il douter un instant de ses sentiments ? N'était-ce pas là, juste devant lui ?

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses poches pour ne pas saisir celles de Ginny.

- Je… commença-t-il sans savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais elle lui sourit et fit signe que c'était à elle de parler.

Alors, il se tut.

- Je comprends que… C'est un peu bizarre comme situation en ce moment mais…

On aurait presque cru que la petite Ginny maladroite et rougissante avec refait surface mais ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être claire, sans le blesser. Sans faire resurgir les démons de l'adolescent qui n'avaient nul besoin de l'emprisonner à nouveau un jour de fête.

Ginny se redressa un peu, prenant une grande inspiration qui le fit frissonner de nervosité.

- … Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'éviter. Et moi non plus. On sait chacun ce qu'il en est et ce que tu as décidé. Ce n'est qu'une pause, une simple pause et lorsque tu auras… réglé toutes tes petites affaires… je serais toujours là. Rien n'aura changé. Enfin… pour moi.

Ses « petites affaires » ?

Pensait-elle donc elle aussi qu'il réussirait ?

Pourquoi personne ne se rendait-il compte qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qu'une fichue prophétie avait mis à mort ?

Personne n'osait donc lui dire en face qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur ?

Son estomac se serra, tout comme son cœur lorsqu'il la regarda.

Ce coup d'œil décidé, ce sourire rayonnant…

C'était trop. L'envie de l'embrasser n'avait jamais été aussi tentante et dévastatrice.

Harry se leva d'un bond, prêt à fuir, ce qu'il désirait faire depuis le début de la conversation mais une main fine l'attrapa fermement et le força à se retourner, malgré lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as plaquée qu'on ne peut pas rester amis non ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne t'ai pas plaquée ! lança l'adolescent effaré.

Le sourire de Ginny revint… et il comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose.

- Donc je peux te parler franchement ? Sans détour ? Comme une amie le ferait ? ajouta-t-elle en riant presque désormais.

Il préféra sourire avec elle, détestant l'expression « amie » mais espérant au long terme à nouveau un « petite-amie ».

Une simple pause…

Il hocha vivement la tête, soulagé de la tournure de leur entretien.

- Alors je voulais te dire… commença-t-elle le front soudain soucieux.

- Oui ? souffla-t-il, partagé entre l'envie de savoir et celle de ne pas entendre cette chose qui semblait si…

Si quoi exactement ?

- Harry, tes cheveux seraient mieux, longs ! pouffa-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda stupéfait éclater d'un rire irréel de légèreté, fière de son coup et il n'hésita que quelques secondes… avant de la rejoindre dans cette gaieté qui venait de le happer à son tour.

**Ouf ! J'avoue que je suis désolée mais ce chapitre a vraiment été dur à écrire… Harry/Ginny n'est vraiment pas mon couple préféré… J'ai beaucoup de mal à travailler sur eux…**

**Prochain chapitre, de la détente avec un Ron/Lupin assez inattendu je crois...**


	5. Conseils d'un sage 1 : Ron Lupin

**Voici enfin le 4ème chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais figurez-vous que je mettais trompée, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.**

**Au bout de quatre reprises entières, j'ai réussi à faire un truc passable lol**

- _Vous lui annoncez qu'un joueur de Quidditch vous a dragué plusieurs fois. Comment réagit-il ? Il rigole, se montre curieux et intéressé. Il vous demande si le garçon en question vous plaît. Ou… il vous dit de faire attention et de ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir. _

L'adolescent se gratta pensivement le bout du nez comme si ce simple geste ferait venir la réponse plus vite.

- Je peux t'aider ? murmura soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Ron se retourna brusquement, tombant sur un sourire éclatant.

- Oh… Professeur Lupin…

Il tenta de faire glisser sous sa robe l'exemplaire du _Sorcière Hebdo_ qu'il tenait sur ses genoux mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Tu as vu, il y a un article très intéressant sur la méthode à adopter pour se faire remarquer le plus possible lors des bals et autres fêtes en tout genre… Fleur a vraisemblablement pris exemple sur ce magzine.

- Ah… bégaya Ron.

- Tu penses quoi de la coiffure de la mariée ? demanda pensivement le loup-garou. Personnellement, j'aurai opté pour le modèle numéro deux… Le troisième met beaucoup moins en valeur ses yeux…

Le regard du jeune Weasley chercha Fleur dont l'impressionnant palmier trônait majestueusement sur sa tête, auréolé à la base d'une frange blonde si longue qu'apercevoir le regard de celle-ci était mission impossible.

Après cette judicieuse observation, Ron reporta son attention sur Remus qui souriait toujours, en désignant cette fois-ci l'herbdomadaire.

- Et il y une interview assez fascinante du fameux créateur de la robe-pantalon sorcière.

- Ah… ah bon…

L'adolescent avait bien du mal à cacher son étonnement. Comment ? Le professeur Lupin lisait la presse féminine ?

- Nymphadora est abonnée, se justifia ce dernier, comprenant la raison du silence de Ron.

- Moi je… je l'ai juste… trouvé…

- Bien sûr, affirma le loup garou, sans que l'on puisse savoir s'il se voulait ironique ou pas. Tu t'intéresses aux tests à ce que je vois ?

Le magazine était en effet ouvert à cette page là.

- Euh oui je… je jetais un coup d'œil…

- Le ton qu'ils emploient est assez étrange. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils font exprès d'utiliser des tournures simplicistes ou s'ils prennent vraiment les lectrices pour des êtres stupides…

Que répondre à cela ?

Ron préféra garder la même attitude, à savoir le mutisme absolu.

- … Enfin je dois t'avouer que cela reste intéressant pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement des femmes. Non pas que ce soit des machines mais…

Le loup-garou commençait à se perdre dans son argumentation mouvementée.

- J'étais en train de faire celui qui concerne l'amour… dit Ron qui voyait en Remus la solution possible à son problème actuel.

La sagesse de celui-ci n'était-elle pas connue et approuvée de tous ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire… je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Nymphadora est arrivée et me l'a arraché des mains… en prétextant que je n'étais pas assez « féminin » pour lire ce genre de chose…

Le loup-garou fronça des sourcils perplexes à cet évocation.

- Enfin elle ne me voit pas, alors profitons-en !

Ron posa donc l'exempolaire du Sorcière Hebdo sur le bout de table autour duquel ils étaients assis et tout deux se penchèrent dessus après avoir vérifié que personne ne risquait de les interrompre.

- _Est ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ?_ lut Remus_. Vous lui racontez qu'un joueur de Quidditch plutôt bien fait vous drague. Comment réagit-il ? Il rigole, se montre curieux et intéressé ? Il vous demande si le garçon en question vous plaît ? Ou il vous dit de faire attention et de ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir ?_

- Je crois que moi je lui jetterais un sort…

- A la jeune fille ?

- Non au joueur de Quidditch !

Lupin rit intérieurement en imaginant la réaction de Tonks s'il faisait la même chose…

Elle le massacrerait.

- Non, à mon avis, c'est la première réponse qui est la bonne… Il faut montrer de l'intérêt, elle veut que tu t'intéresses.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, sinon elle ne t'en aurais pas parlé.

C'est vrai ça, les femmes ne parlent jamais pour ne rien dire.

- Oui, vous avez raison. La première, conclut Ron.

- Bien, ensuite… _Vous sortez du restaurant, il passe devant vous et vous tient la porte ? Tient la porte et vous laisse passer le premier ? Ou il sort quelques mètres devant vous sans tenir la porte ?_

- Euh…

- Et bien…

- Elle est pas facile celle-là… risqua le rouquin.

- En effet, admit le loup-garou. Je dirai même plus qu'elle est complètement idiote…

Son regard retomba sur le questionnaire et il découvrit, perplexe, les autres questions.

_C'est votre anniversaire, il vous offre votre cadeau :_

_Un ensemble de lingerie que, précise-t-il, vous pouvez échanger sans problème_

_Une place au concert des Bizzar' Sisters_

_Un magnifique pull-over de votre couleur préférée_

_Vous êtes ensemble à une soirée, il :_

_Papote avec pas mal de gens, notamment quelques filles seules_

_Passe le temps à rigoler avec ses potes_

_Vous fait danser rock, salsa et slow dans la foulée_

_Le compliment qu'il vous adresse le plus volontiers :_

_Tu es vraiment magnifique, super belle quoi_

_Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter_

_Tu es vraiment rigolote_

_Quand vous êtes ensemble, il : _

_Passe son temps à vous toucher, à vous enlacer et vous embrasser_

_Vous fait pas mal de chatouilles pour un rien_

_Reste assez distant au niveau physique_

Après avoir senti confusément ses joues s'embraser à la lecture de la dernière question, Lupin se redressa vaillament, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui attendait patiemment que celui-ci dise quelque chose et décida de fermer dans un bruit sec le magazine féminin.

Ce geste lui valut un regard surpris du jeune garçon.

- Oublions ça, nous n'en avons pas besoin, dit Remus.

- Vous croyez ?

Evidemment, pensa l'ancien professeur, pusique lui-même avait parfaitement réussi sans. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Nymphadora avait fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance… non ? Il avait réussi !

Ron avait besoin de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui-même avait faites au début de sa relation avec Tonks.

Passer pour un idiot n'était pas forcément un virus qui devait atteindre tout le monde.

- Le principal, c'est d'être naturel et de faire ce que tu as envie de faire. Sauf jeter un sort au moindre garçon qui approche Hermione !

- D'accord…

- Mais il ne faut pas oublier non plus de faire ce qu'elle a envie elle que tu fasses…

Etait-ce lui ou son discours commençait déjà à partir dans tous les sens ?

- Et comment je sais ce dont elle a envie ? demanda judicieusement Ron.

Très bonne question. Très très bonne question.

- Et bien hum… Tu vas bien le sentir. Tu vas le comprendre. Je ne sais pas moi… par exemple… hum… Imagine qu'elle se mette à se balader dans les couloirs en peignoir de bain rose fluo… Ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'elle est en manque de vêtements mais… Enfin… hum… tu vois… finit par bafouiller Lupin.

- Mais euh… ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione se balade ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard… surtout que le rose n'est pas forcément une couleur qu'elle porte normalement…

- Non mais ce n'était qu'un exemple !

Mon dieu il était en train de pervertir la jeunesse !

- Ah…

- En fait, il faut trouver le juste équilibre et éviter certaines erreurs impardonnables.

- C'est à dire ?

- Hum… L'éviter, l'ignorer alors qu'elle essaie d'accrocher ton regard depuis dix minutes - ceci ne fera que l'énerver d'avantage - ou encore nier tes sentiments.

- Mais je ne les nie pas, puisque j'essaie de trouver un moyen justement de les dire… Enfin, si ça se dit…

- Bien sûr, tu peux les montrer aussi, si tu n'arrives pas t'exprimer. C'est un caractéristique récurrent de la gente masculine.

- Comment je fais ?

C'est vrai ça… comment avait-il fait ? Il ne savait plus trop…

- Tu évites de t'éloigner de trois kilomètres, tu évites aussi de trop te rapprocher… Et puis tu… Hum… Je crois sincèrement que le mieux à faire c'est d'être toi-même, le naturel vraiment, c'est le plus important.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est à la mettre en colère.

- Hum oui… Dans ce cas, tu dois euh…

Voyons, voyons… Ronald Weasley attendait une réponse… Une VRAIE réponse.

- … Sourire. Peu importe ce qu'elle dit ou ce qu'elle fait, tu dois sourire.

**Voilà !**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Conseils d'un sage 2 »… C'est tout ce que je dirai ;)**


	6. Conseils d'un sage 2 : Hermione Tonks

Il avait disparu.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas possible... Elle avait regardé partout ! Au fond du jardin, près des petits-fours, autour de Fleurk... Rien !

Il s'était évaporé.

Perplexe et quelque peu essoufflée par sa course, Hermione s'attarda un instant sur une chaise de la cuisine, alors qu'elle venait de faire tous les étages à sa recherche. Il fallait être rationnelle, puisqu'il était impossible que, dans les faits, il se soit bel et bien volatilisé, l'évidence devait résider dans la malchance. Car la jeune fille ne voyait qu'une seule explication désormais à cette absence : il la fuyait. Et, pour une fois, il y arrivait relativement bien... On ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher cette inhabituelle victoire.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps ! Il y avait tellement de monde et demain elle devrait repartir chez elle... Pour ne revenir, elle ne savait quand...

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Non. Pas le temps. Tout pouvait se passer si vite...

Si tôt.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Hermione sourit à Tonks qui venait de d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Peut-être... Tu as vu Ron ?

- Hum... A ce que je crois me souvenir, il papotait avec Remus la dernière fois que mon beau regard l'a croisé...

- Oh... Bien.

Mais ce n'était pas bien du tout. Il préférait parler à un ancien professeur, tout à fait respectable certes, mais il préférait parler à un autre... un autre qu'elle.

Elle n'allait pas le manger ! Elle voulait juste lui parler ! Mais non, dès que Ginny s'était éloignée avec Harry, Ron avait bafouillé une excuse idiote et inintelligible, partant si vite que la jeune fille n'avait même pas pu voir où il était parti.

Nymphadora s'approcha doucement d'Hermione en refermant la porte derrière et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

- Je sais ce que c'est.

- Ah... ?

L'adolescente se demandait bien ce que pouvait savoir la métamorphomage...

Peut-être papoter avec Remus ?

- Je te souhaite bon courage.

Non. Là, ça ne pouvait plus être ça.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être courageux pour parler avec Lupin.

- Je... je ne comprends pas... balbutia Hermione.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas prononcé de tels mots ?

- Tu veux sortir avec Ron.

- Co... Comment tu le sais ?! gémit la jeune fille en ayant soudainement très peur d'être un livre ouvert à elle toute seule.

- C'est évident voyons, répondit Tonks d'une voix étonnement douce tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'Hermione.

Mon dieu, ça y est, la vérité éclatait enfin au grand jour. Elle passait continuellement pour une idiote.

Son teint livide alerta Nymphadora qui s'empressa de rassurer son amie.

- En tant que fille, je le sens bien. Les garçons, eux, ne voient rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui... rien de rien !

Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour que Remus comprenne qu'elle était attirée par lui ? Combien de temps avait-il pris pour interpréter correctement ses fréquents coups d'oeil et ses chutes devant lui à répétition ?

- Si tu veux un conseil... commença Nymphadora tout en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Hermione fut agréablement surprise d'entendre une phrase aussi sympathique et intime. Venant d'une fille bien sûr. Car, à force de fréquenter la plupart du temps que des garçons, les autres filles ne s'étaient jamais intéressées à elle, à part Ginny. Et il était mal venu et gênant de se plaindre de l'attitude débonnaire de Ron quand celle-ci devait elle-même faire face à sa séparation avec Harry. De plus, avouer qu'elle n'y connaissait finalement en rien en matière d'amour véritable était au dessus de ses forces... et de sa fierté.

Mais Tonks, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait de l'expérience, elle avait des années d'entraînement, elle avait du succès.

Et, surtout, elle avait réussi à prendre Remus Lupin dans ses filets…  
Remus Lupin !

LE Remus Lupin !

Ce n'était pas rien !

- Oui ? Demanda Hermione, avide de connaître enfin le secret de la métamorphomage

- ... Saute-lui dessus.

- Par... pardon ?

C'était donc ça ? Le secret ? Etre directe et entreprenante ? Cela éviterait de faire fuir le garçon ?

C'est bizarre, mais malgré son savoir restreint sur le sujet, la jeune fille avait toujours cru que c'était le contraire, qu'il fallait faire...

- Coince-le dans un coin, dans une pièce dont tu contrôleras la seule issue... Ou dans un lieu trop inquiétant pour qu'il ose s'éloigner... Un bois, par exemple.

- Un bois ?

- Oui, un bois infesté de Mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire une déclaration d'amour non ? Niveau romantisme, on faisait mieux quand même ?

- Enfin, une chambre fera parfaitement l'affaire aussi !

- Une... chambre ?

Hermione ne put cacher plus longtemps son étonnement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de l'image qui venait de traverser son esprit.

- Oui, confirma Tonks, qui avait du mal à saisir la raison d'une telle surprise.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop direct ? tenta quand même de demander Hermione.

Etait-elle trop coincée ?

- Enfin Hermione, c'est la meilleure façon de se faire comprendre !

- Je m'en doute mais ça… ça me gêne un peu quand même… Il pourrait croire que je suis une fille facile… non ?

La réalité du quiproquo émergea enfin dans l'esprit de Nymphadora.

- Oh non mais je ne parlais pas de "ça" ! Ca a beau être la technique de beaucoup de filles à notre époque, ce n'est franchement pas la meilleure ! Sauf bien sûr pour certains garçons mais dans ce cas là, ils n'ont aucun intérêt !

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle se disait…

- Et connaissant Ron, continua la métamorphomage, ce n'est pas une chose à faire ! Il serait capable d'accepter, et ça serait une catastrophe !

Hermione cligna rapidement des paupières et Tonks s'affola intérieurement.

Elle avait dit ça ? Elle avait vraiment dit ça ?

Si Mrs Weasley l'avait entendue…

Mon dieu, elle était en train de pervertir la jeunesse !

- Et de toute façon, tu apprendras ça plus tard ! Bien plus tard !

Hermione semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et Tonks s'empressa d'orienter le sujet vers quelque chose de plus adolescent.

- Demande-lui de sortir avec toi.

- Mais… mais non. C'est… c'est trop… dur…

Dur ? Mais il n'y avait pas plus simple !

- Enfin Hermione, j'avoue que je peux difficilement trouver quelque chose de plus facile et de plus efficace. Même en cherchant bien !

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'à seize ans l'assurance que l'on pouvait avoir à vingt deux nous manquait cruellement ?

- Tu as fait comme ça toi avec le professeur Lupin ? demanda judicieusement la jeune fille qui avait entraperçu leur étreinte de tout à l'heure.

Hum… Non c'est vrai… Mais en même temps, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Lui demander de sortir avait exactement la même signification qu'un coinçage dans une chambre…

Non, avec le loup-garou il fallait faire preuve de subtilité…

…

Avait-elle été subtile ?

- Non, je crois que ça a été une question de look ! répondit Tonks.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien disons qu'en tant que métamorphomage…

- Oh, je vois… Mais… tu as vraiment fait ça pour…

La jeune fille ne put aller plus loin. Elle ne concevait pas que Remus Lupin pouvait se montrer aussi superficiel et donner autant d'importance à l'apparence physique.

- Non, confirma Nymphadora, je me suis juste acharnée sur lui… Enfin, je suppose qu'à ses yeux, ça a paru ainsi…

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « acharner » ?

- Comment dire ? soupira Tonks. Une fois que tu es sûre des sentiments de l'autre alors tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Il te suffit juste de trouver ce qui le fera venir à toi… Qu'est ce que tu penses ? Est-ce que Ron a envie de sortir avec toi ?

- Oui… oui, je crois… Enfin Harry a dit que oui…

Harry Potter, nouveau conseillé matrimonial.

- Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas, sourit Nymphadora.

- Mais comment je vais faire ? gémit Hermione.

Tonks posa un regard compatissant sur cette dernière.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade, l'adolescente paraissait désespérée… Et la métamorphomage savait trop ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans un tel moment.

- Sois toi-même mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. Les garçons ont légèrement tendance à prendre tout de travers.

- D'accord.

- Et quoiqu'il se passe, sois patiente. Et n'oublie pas de positiver… Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin.

**Et voilà ! A tous ceux qui pensaient retrouver Lupin j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été déçus ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera une discussion entre Hermione et Ginny à propos, justement, de nos deux conseillers.**

**A plus !**


	7. Les commères : Hermione Ginny

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il était en train de penser mais ça avait l'air agréable vu sa tête… Un sourire béat étirait son visage tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et cela mettait du baume à son cœur brisé.

Au moins, tous les couples ne finissaient pas, comme le sien, au point mort.

- Hey !

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui tenait deux coupes remplies d'un liquide non-identifié.

- Salut ! répondit la première en attrapant l'une des coupes que l'autre lui tendait. C'est quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en fixant le liquide bleuté.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça rend très heureux si on croit l'effet sur Fleur.

La mariée gambadait toujours entre les gens tout en éclatant de rire à qui mieux mieux.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est…

- Ivre ? Non pas à ce point là.

- Alors folle ? proposa Ginny.

- Peut-être bien, si on considère que l'amour rend fou.

- Dans ce cas, elle n'est pas la seule…

D'un signe de la main, elle indiqua à Hermione un couple un peu à l'écart qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se détacher.

- Je suis contente pour eux, commenta cette dernière. Ils l'ont bien mérité.

- Ouais, et puis au moins lui, il ne donne pas une excuse bidon du genre « j'ai des choses à faire seul »…

- Oh, Ginny…

Celle-ci sourit face à la mine désolée de son amie.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi mais plutôt de toi.

- Oh, moi… soupira Hermione.

- Ca avance avec mon frangin ?

- Pas vraiment mais Tonks m'a donné quelques conseils.

- Ah, ça c'est bien. Elle sait de quoi elle parle.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent un temps Remus et Nymphadora qui, enlacés, dansaient de manière étrange ce qui paraissait être un slow mais sans musique.

- Je sais vraiment pas comment elle a fait… remarqua désespérément Ginny.

- L'expérience sans doute…

- Ou elle a su profité de la situation…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Ginny qui se rapprocha.

- Tonks s'est fait enlever le week end dernier, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- J'ai entendu Lupin le dire à Papa alors qu'ils me croyaient encore endormie.

- Mais… enlevée par qui ?

- Ca, j'en sais rien mais à entendre l'intonation de sa voix, Lupin a eu un sacré choc.

- C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ?

- Oui.

- Il a dû avoir peur de ne plus la revoir, vu le danger de leurs missions…

- Rien ne vaut une catastrophe pour rapprocher les gens… ou les éloigner.

Ginny conclut cette phrase en buvant son verre d'un trait pendant qu'Hermione préférait l'imiter en se contentant de petites gorgées. Chacune jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Harry et Ron qui discutaient Quidditch avec Charlie.

Soupirs.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?! s'exclama soudainement Ginny qui observaient maintenant Tonks et Lupin.

La métamorphomage tenait fermement la main de celui-ci et le poussait de droite à gauche tout en le tenant de l'autre main par la taille. Et si elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser, le teint de Remus lui était rouge pivoine.

- Je crois qu'ils dansent le tango, dit Hermione après un temps de longue réflexion.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en suivant le couple des yeux dans leur tourbillon irrégulier.

- Pauvre Lupin, il doit en voir de toutes les couleurs ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ca c'est sûr, avec une métamorphomage comme petite-amie !

- T'imagines, il pourrait se réveiller avec une femme différente dans son lit tous les matins !

- Oh ce n'est pas le genre du professeur Lupin…

- Non, mais c'est celui de Tonks.

- De changer tout le temps d'apparence ?

- Oui, c'est un gros avantage par rapport à nous…

- Le professeur Lupin n'est pas comme ça.

- Peut-être mais, au moins, s'il se lasse, elle peut changer…

- D'apparence, mais pas de caractère et sans vouloir paraître médisante, le sien est assez…

Alors qu'Hermione cherchait le mot exact pour qualifier la personnalité de Tonks, enfin disons le mot le plus à même de regrouper la multitude d'adjectifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Remus lâcha brusquement la métamorphomage en enfouissant son visage honteux dans ses mains.

Les deux jeunes filles s'attendirent à ce que Nymphadora se moque de lui mais furent bien surprise de la voir se rapprocher doucement pour le serrer simplement dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles qui, bien qu'elles étaient inaudibles, semblaient être des excuses.

- … imprévisible, conclut Ginny.

- Exact, alors que le professeur Lupin est plus réservé, plus sage…

- Plus timide…

- Oui.

…

- Quoique… objecta Ginny en penchant soudainement la tête tout en continuant de regarder le couple.

Tandis que Tonks les avaient entraînés dans une étreinte chaleureuse, Hermione et Ginny purent distinctement apercevoir une des mains du loup-garou se glisser sournoisement sous le chemisier de sa compagne. Et vu l'énorme sourire que Nymphadora arbora soudainement contre ses lèvres ce n'était nullement une erreur d'aiguillage.

Le pire restait à venir puisque la métamorphomage ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses propres mains sous le pull fin que le loup-garou portait.

Leur baiser s'intensifiait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils… balbutia Hermione, les yeux aussi ronds que des souaffles.

- Alors vous passez une bonne journée ?! s'exclama soudainement une voix joyeuse derrière elles.

Ginny et Hermione n'eurent même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Fleur qui vint de toute façon se planter entre elles.

- La décoration vous plaît ? reprit-t-elle pleine d'entrain.

- Et bien en considérant qu'elle n'a absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois où tu nous as posé la question je pense pouvoir te répondre, une énième fois : c'est parfaitement en accord avec ton style.

- Oh merci Ginny, ça me touche que tu me dises ça, et je tiens à répéter que tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe ! Le rouge te va à ravir, vraiment…

- Moui, il est bien connu que le rouge est une valeur sûre pour les personnes rousses…

- Oui ! D'ailleurs je me suis toujours posé la question mais pourquoi vous êtes tous roux ? 

- …

- Enfin bref… j'ai bien fait de choisir cette couleur, Gabrielle et toi êtes magnifiquement bien assorties à ma robe bleue.

- En effet, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Ginny jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Hermione qui, un sourire difficilement caché sur le visage, se contentait de regarder obstinément Lupin et Tonks, toujours "occupés".

Malheureusement pour eux, Fleur suivit ce même chemin et trouva immédiatement un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Oh mais ils pourraient se montrer plus discrets, ce n'est pas _leur_ mariage !

- Parce qu'ils ne peuvent s'aimer que lors de leur propre union ? dit Hermione qui prenait enfin la parole.

- Non bien sûr mais ce n'est pas _leur_ journée…

Que répondre à cela ?

Ginny et Hermione choisirent le silence, espérant que cela couperait la verve de Fleur.

A tort.

- Et puis ils ne sont pas obligés de nous faire partager leurs envies exhibitionnistes…

Sans fut trop pour Miss Granger qui, après avoir croisé les yeux excédés de Ginny se tourna résolument vers Fleur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient les personnes les plus exhibitionnistes ici… sans vouloir désigner quelqu'un en particulier bien sûr… De plus, je trouve ça particulièrement choquant que le jour d'un mariage, le jour de l'amour, je veux dire du _vrai_ amour, comme tu le vis _si_ bien, on veuille empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer sous prétexte que ce ne sont que les mariés qui le peuvent. Ne vois-tu donc pas que, portés par ce témoignage d'_immense_ tendresse que tu as su transmettre par cette décoration ô combien chatoyante et cette _parfaite_ harmonie des couleurs, ils ne veulent tout simplement qu'imiter un sentiment si pur et si noble ?

Fleur resta un instant suspendue dans son élan d'énergie, ne sachant que dire et que penser puis elle finit par serrer chaleureusement Hermione dans ses bras tandis que derrière elle, Ginny ne pouvait contenir son rire qu'elle força cependant au silence, mais dont son amie perçut fort heureusement toute l'intensité.

- C'est vraiment très beau ce que tu viens de dire Hermione… Si touchant… s'exclama la nouvelle mariée dont la voix tremblait d'émotion.

Au bord de l'étouffement, Hermione fit signe tant bien que mal à Ginny de faire quelque chose.

- Fleur, Maman t'appelle, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le porc.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt efficace.

L'interpellée disparut au pas de course à grand renfort de gémissements affolés.

- Merci, j'ai cru un instant ma dernière heure arrivée… murmura Hermione qui se sentit soudainement très méchante.

- Pas de problème ! J'ai vraiment été impressionnée par ton courage « si pur et si noble ».

Elles purent enfin rire au grand jour.

- Bon, reprit Ginny, maintenant que tu as fait ta bonne action de l'année envers Fleur tu veux bien m'aider à trouver une autre robe ?

**Bon je l'avoue, c'est un chapitre un peu caricatural mais vu ce qui suit, un peu trop de légèreté ne fera pas de mal.**

**Enfin si je suis bien mon plan lol…**

**Il s'agira d'une discussion entre Lupin et Bill. Chapitre moins intéressant je suppose mais j'avais envie de les faire parler ensemble ;).**


	8. Etre différent : Bill Lupin

- Bon allez, je me sauve sinon j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus te contenir…

- Nymphadora… ! gémit Lupin en lui lançant un regard noir reflétant tout sa fureur soudaine.

Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'une telle franchise.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et glissa à son oreille :

- Je rigole, c'est moi qui risque de te sauter dessus…

Le loup-garou sourit contre sa peau. Une chaleur de félicité l'enveloppait si bien que le prochain départ de Tonks lui paraissait insupportable. Il savait pourtant que ce ne serait qu'une brève absence, elle allait juste parler à Ginny ! Mais voilà, c'était trop loin, trop long et trop… sans lui.

Dépendant, il était devenu dépendant de ce petit truc rose qui se baladait sournoisement sous son nez.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas… commença-t-il sans cependant finir sa phrase.

- Quoi ? Te violer en public…

- Nymphadora !

- Tu sais que je déteste mon prénom ! tempêta-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, feignant une vexation excessive.

- Moi je l'aime beaucoup.

- Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui le porte !

Remus secoua la tête tout en souriant, il se massa un instant la nuque, se sentant tour à tout très fier et très idiot puis il fit un geste désinvolte de la main vers elle.

- Allez file avant que je décide de te punir pour ton insolence.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais appréciateur puis finit bel et bien par s'en aller dans un pas qui ressemblait un peu aux gambades de Fleur.

Lupin la suivit des yeux et partit finalement rejoindre Bill qui était assis à la table des mariés mais sans la mariée.

Coup d'œil à gauche, Fleur débattait avec Mrs Weasley sur une histoire de porc trop cuit. Cette dernière avait beau répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de porc pour le repas, Fleur s'obstinait.

Un doux sourire étirait les lèvres de Bill qui leva la tête à l'approche de Lupin.

Le jeune homme s'était bien remis. Oh, bien sûr, il gardait toujours les marques de lacération dues à Greyback mais les soins constants de sa mère et de sa fiancée avaient porté leurs fruits.

Oui, il s'était bien remis.

- Fleur est vraiment très jolie, commença Lupin en s'asseyant près de Bill.

- Comme toujours… répondit amoureusement ce dernier avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin j'ai entendu Ginny dire qu'elle ressemblait à un dragon…

Ils se sourirent.

- C'est bien connu qu'entre elles, les femmes ne se font pas de cadeaux…

- En effet.

Un court silence s'établit. Nymphadora passa devant eux, elle ne sautillait plus mais un énorme sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et, bien qu'elle ne fit aucun geste vers eux, Remus ne put que sourire à son tour en rougissant doucement.

Un idiot. Il était un parfait idiot !

Mais il faut dire, qu'il l'aimait tellement…

Bill éclata soudainement de rire et Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignons tout les deux ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure !

Lupin rougit encore plus, et décida de reparler de ceci à Tonks, la notion d'effusion publique devait vraiment lui être inculquée.

Entendre Bill les qualifier de « mignons » laissa un étrange sentiment en Lupin.

« Mignons ». Ils étaient « mignons » ?

- Fleur et toi allez très bien ensemble aussi, finit-il pas répondre, galamment.

- Moui, enfin je doute que Maman en soit convaincue…

- Il ne faut pas s'occuper des autres.

- Mais c'est difficile.

Ils échangèrent un regard emplit de compréhension mais aussi de douleur.

- Quand reprendras-tu le travail ? reprit Lupin.

- Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent me reprendre, maintenant…

Non. Pas ça. Pas un autre.

Le visage de Remus se creusa alors qu'il tentait de rassembler l'enthousiasme nécessaire pour tenter de balayer la mélancolie de Bill.

- Ils te l'ont dit ?

- Non mais…

- Alors ils vont te reprendre.

- Tu sais bien que non… murmura faiblement Bill.

C'est vrai. Il avait raison.

Le jeune homme était devenu trop dangereux, même en n'étant pas un loup-garou véritable.

- Tu trouveras autre chose…

- Vraiment ?

Non. Probablement, non.

- On ne peut pas prédire ce qui arrivera, répondit Remus.

Un peu plus loin, Ron marchait rapidement vers la maison tandis qu'une Hermione, déterminée courait presque pour le rattraper. Ginny s'était resservi une coupe du liquide bleu non-identifié et parlait avec Nymphadora. Mrs Weasley et Fleur tournaient autour des plats à viande, à la recherche du porc pourtant absent. Harry ne détachait pas son regard d'une certaine jeune fille rousse pendant qu'Arthur Weasley demandait à Charlie s'il s'était enfin trouvé une petite-amie.

- Comment je vais faire ? lâcha enfin Bill d'un ton si désespéré que le cœur de Lupin se serra.

- Comment vas-tu faire quoi ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix apaisante.

- Avec elle, avec mon travail… avec tout !

- Exactement comme avant.

Bill lança brusquement un regard d'excuse à Remus. Il en avait presque oublié que celui-ci n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la situation de loup-garou. Comment osait-il se plaindre devant cet homme alors que lui-même ne vivait cela que depuis quelques semaines et ne serait visiblement jamais un vrai loup-garou ?

Lupin sourit.

- Je suis dé…

- Tu vas avancer, préféra le couper Lupin, prendre tes marques. Te battre. Tu vas rencontrer du monde, comme d'ordinaire. On te regardera peut-être différemment, on s'intéressa probablement un peu moins à la dent de serpent accrochée à ton oreille et qui fait tant parler Molly… Certaines rencontres seront positives, d'autres moins, mais ça ne change rien. Tu es le même qu'hier. Tu seras le même demain.

- Mais… et Fleur ? Comment on la regardera, elle ?

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Lupin se serra tandis que ses yeux cherchaient instinctivement Tonks. Elle était toujours avec Ginny. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle s'était battue, elle aussi. Tellement battue. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pour lui, il s'agissait de mois. De longs mois où elle l'avait suivi en pensée, en sentiment. Il l'avait imaginée marcher auprès de lui, murmurer en une douce ritournelle son amour… Elle ne l'avait pas quittée, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Mais désormais, elle était là. Elle était vraiment là. Avec lui. Avec eux.

Et Nymphadora ? Comment la regarde-t-on maintenant ?

Ceux qui connaissent son état, les membres de l'Ordre, quelques connaissances, comment la voient-ils ?

- Comme une femme amoureuse, répondit-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la première chose que l'on voit lorsque nous sommes ensembles.

- Peut-être pas la première chose mais on le voit.

- Oui, comme on a longtemps vu Tonks se débattre pour t'empêcher de fuir, finit par sourire Bill.

L'atmosphère se détendit en même temps que les joues de Lupin rosissaient à nouveau.

Il avait ses raisons et puis, il lui avait fallu du temps avec ses missions, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore… Beaucoup de temps.

Trop, peut-être, c'est vrai.

Des mois de perdus dans l'illusion plutôt que le vrai. Cela, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il avait peut-être l'air d'un idiot maintenant mais il en avait été un avant aussi.

- Enfin on ne va pas se lancer dans ce sujet… reprit Bill qui sourit encore plus.

- Non…

- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi…

- Oui…

- Supplier Dumbledore de lui confier les mêmes missions que les tiennes…

- Oui…

- … La plupart étant les plus dangereuses…

- …

- Tu as beaucoup à rattraper, conclut Bill en riant.

Oh mais que croyait-il ? Ca, il le savait. D'ailleurs tout était prêt. Pour demain. Il avait prévu Molly qu'ils ne seraient pas là au retour. Il avait fait le ménage, ce qu'il avouait facilement ne pas avoir fait depuis des lustres…Le repas était d'ores et déjà réfléchi…. Les quelques affaires qui trainaient avait été rangées pour faire plus de place…

Et surtout, il avait rajouté de la couleur, comme elle le lui avait conseillé à sa première visite dans son appartement. Des fleurs. Jaunes, roses, mauves… Les couleurs préférées de Nymphadora bariolaient désormais les quatre murs de la chambre de Lupin. C'était… impressionnant avait-il pensé en voyant le résultat mais fort heureusement éphémère, la peinture magique spéciale fêtes et cérémonies s'estomperait automatiquement d'ici quelques jours…

Bref, tout était en œuvre pour passer enfin un dimanche normal avec Nymphadora, tranquille, sans lune et surtout… sans Rogue.

- Si tu veux des conseils… proposa alors le jeune marié, sortant Remus de ses songes.

Celui-ci sourit.

- Merci ça ira… Je suis quand même plus vieux que toi, j'ai plus d'expérience.

- Oui, bien sûr répondit ironiquement Bill, enfin tu n'as quand même pas pris la plus normale des petites-amies.

S'en était trop. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec Nymphadora ? Charlie lui avait souhaité bon courage, Rogue avait fait une moue ravie qui n'avançait rien de bon, Mr Weasley lui avait étrangement tapoté l'épaule…

- Mais elle est parfaite ! Je ne vois ce que tu vois d'anormale chez elle… Elle est gentille, patiente, courageuse, toujours à l'écoute… Elle a un…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'allait-il dire ? Non ? C'est pas vrai ? Remus Lupin allait vraiment dire que sa petite-amie avait un corps sublime ?

Fou, il était complètement fou.

Et Bill avait littéralement éclaté de rire face à son discours contrarié.

On se payait encore sa tête !

- Bref, elle est très bien.

- Evidemment qu'elle est très bien, répéta Bill avec sérieux cette fois-ci.

Fleur s'approchait d'eux, un sourire et un regard brillant tournés vers son mari.

- Bon, je vais te laisser.

Il s'était levé prêt à partir mais une voix cristalline l'interpella.

- Monsieur Lupin !

- Oui ? dit celui-ci en se tournant vers Fleur.

- Je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment flattée que vous nous preniez pour un modèle.

- Pardon ?

- Hermione m'a tout dit.

- Ah…

- J'espère que vous serez très heureux vous aussi.

- Euh… merci… balbutia Remus qui ne comprenait rien.

- Mais c'est un plaisir ! conclut Fleur en lui souriant joyeusement.

**Ce chapitre devait être un peu moins "comique" mais je n'ai pas pu résister à parsemer quelques idioties de ci de là…**

**Le prochain chapitre sera « Approche dangereuse »… Je vous laisser imaginer et essayer de deviner de qui il s'agira**


	9. Approche dangereuse : Hermione Ron

Non. Pas cette fois.

- Ron ! Ron ça suffit arrête tout de suite !

Mais le jeune Weasley ne semblait pas l'entendre, continuant de filer, zigzagant entre les invités.

- Ron arrête ! répéta-t-elle avec encore plus de hargne.

- Un problème ma chérie ? demanda Molly alors qu'Hermione passait juste après son fils.

La sorcière ne prit pas le temps de répondre et courut plus vite alors que Ron s'engouffrait dans la maison avec le vague espoir qu'elle ne le suivrait pas.

Cherchant en toute hâte un endroit où se cacher, il jeta un coup d'œil mélancolique au canapé - il était devenu bien trop grand pour oser penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que celui-ci pourrait le dissimuler - avant de se précipiter vers sa droite au bruit de voix qui résonna derrière lui.

Hermione pénétra dans la bâtisse au moment même où les pas du garçon résonnaient bruyamment sur les marches de l'escalier en bois. Quel idiot, il partait directement dans sa chambre. C'était si facile. Enfin bon, elle aurait bien aimé s'épargner cette course effrénée qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme soutenu.

Le rouquin déboula dans la pièce et regretta aussitôt d'en avoir fait son lieu de retraite. A part sauter par la fenêtre, il voyait difficilement un moyen d'échapper à la volonté farouche de son amie.

- Ron sors d'ici ! tenta d'ailleurs celle-ci quand elle fut rendue devant la porte close de sa chambre.

Aucune réponse. Bien. Elle devrait donc enfoncer la porte ?

Mais elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser un sort puisqu'il avait - bêtement il faut l'avouer - laisser celle-ci ouverte.

Hermione le retrouva réfugié près de la fenêtre, tourné vers elle avec une terrible expression de panique sur le visage. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait peur ?! Mais elle n'avait encore rien dit !

Et elle n'était pas prête de le faire, pensa-t-elle soudainement en sentant malgré elle une étrange vague d'appréhension la gagner… Qu'était-elle censée déclarer ? Le problème, c'est que c'était elle qui l'avait poursuivi partout toute la journée donc, à un moment, il faudrait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Maintenant que le premier pas était franchi, l'adolescente comprit qu'elle devait également faire le deuxième…

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Et elle plongea son regard flamboyant dans le sien.

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle avait raison. Ils devraient bien parler un jour. Et puis, il était prêt non ? Le professeur Lupin lui avait donné de savants conseils de professionnels. C'était le moment de les mettre en pratique.

S'intéresser. Etre naturel. Sourire.

C'était pour l'instant les trois choses dont il se souvenait.

- Je… t'écoute, balbutia-t-il faiblement.

Là, c'était la phrase « montrer de l'intérêt ».

Hermione réfréna le « merci » qui menaça soudain de sortir de ses lèvres. Elle n'allait quand même pas le remercier de la laisser lui parler ?! Se retenant de secouer la tête à cette stupide pensée, la jeune fille avança dans la petite chambre, en prenant bien garde de ne pas marcher sur un paquet de chocogrenouilles ou un pull mal rangé.

Lui demander de sortir avec elle. Tonks avait dit de lui demander de sortir.

- Tu veux sortir ?

- Euh… tu veux dire… de la maison ?

- Non non enfin… Non, on reste là… !

Le coup d'œil perplexe de Ron lui suffit à comprendre que, justement, lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

- On est mieux là, continua-t-elle.

Une chambre. Dans une maison vide. Des personnes trop occupées à se remplir l'estomac pour s'intéresser à l'absence de deux adolescents. C'était l'endroit et le moment parfait. Qu'avait dit Tonks déjà ? Etre patiente. Positiver. Etre soi-même. Lui sauter dessus.

Oui bon ça, seulement en dernier recours, rajouta intérieurement Hermione.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Ron avec un sourire réjoui affreusement faux. Hum… assis-toi, proposa-t-il galamment. Enfin, seulement si tu veux !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et s'assit au bord du lit, parsemé de gadget en tout genre provenant du magasin des jumeaux. Après un instant d'hésitation, le garçon prit place à ses côtés. Enfin, à ses côtés…

Aussi loin que le lit le lui permettait quoi.

- Oui… donc… je me disais qu'on…

- Tu as vu il y a une interview du créateur de la jupe-short dans le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo _! la coupa Ron.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ???!!! C'était sorti tout seul, comme ça. La première pensée. La première idiotie oui !

Heureusement Hermione sembla être plus soulagée que frustrée d'avoir été stoppée dans son élan puisqu'elle choisit de rectifier le tir plutôt que de le rabrouer.

- C'est la robe-pantalon... Tu devrais apprendre à lire…

La jeune fille regretta aussitôt de se montrer agressive. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se lancer dans une énième dispute avec l'adolescent. Chose ô combien difficile de tourner en déclaration d'amour finale.

Nymphadora avait dit de trouver ce qu'il le ferait venir. Une espèce de point faible quoi… De bouton magique qui le ferait aussitôt parler…

- … Il y a aussi un article sur l'équipe des Canon de Chudley.

- C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla Ron en la gratifiant d'un regard fasciné et passablement béta.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mince, j'avais pas vu…

Où avait-il mis l'exemplaire ? Lupin l'avait fermé et puis après, il ne savait plus ce qu'il en avait fait…

- Depuis quand tu lis ce genre de magasine ? l'interrogea judicieusement Hermione.

Depuis qu'il était désespéré pourquoi ?

- Oh c'est juste que des fois Ginny le laisse traîner… et je tombe dessus… répondit vaguement Ron.

- Ginny lit ce genre de chose ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non tu as raison, c'est peut-être maman…

- Probablement pour les recettes de cuisine.

- Oh oui, elle est toujours à la recherche de nouveauté.

- Ca me dépasse moi, la cuisine, avoua l'adolescente.

- Tu préfères les bouquins.

- Oui…

- Tu as déjà essayé de lire un livre de cuisine ?

- Non…

Elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt. En fait.

- Tu devrais, ptêt que ça te plairait.

- Moui…

- Enfin si tu aimes les livres avec des images… sourit Ron.

- Ca va, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Moi plus y a des images, plus j'aime.

- Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué, rit-elle.

Ron fut prit d'une idée soudaine.

- Tu as déjà essayé d'écrire ton propre livre ?

- Oh ba... non... Qu'est ce que j'y mettrais ?

- La copie de tes devoirs... Comme ça, on pourrait s'en inspirer !

- Tu veux plutôt dire copier oui !

- Jamais je n'ai pensé une telle chose ! clama-t-il bravement.

- C'est évident… sourit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Ron lui tendit un paquet de bonbons qu'il venait de ramasser par terre.

- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ?

- Mais je ne vais plus rien manger après, répliqua mollement Hermione.

- De toute façon, c'est Fleur qui a choisi le menu, alors crois-moi tu ne devrais pas trop manger.

Elle accepta son offre et saisit un bonbon.

- Tu as tort tu sais, la cuisine française est très bonne.

- Mais bien sûr… dit Ron d'un ton qui dénonçait clairement qu'il n'y croyait guère.

- Tu as goûté au moins ?

- Oui, à leur machin au poisson, le truc bizarre qu'ils ont servis le premier jour, tu sais là… la bouba je sais plus quoi…

- La bouillabaisse, et elle ne risque pas d'en servir en plein été.

- Oui ba, de toute façon, c'est pas bon. Un point c'est tout.

- Tu es tellement borné, soupira la jeune sorcière en se laissant partir en arrière pour finir allongée sur le lit, le nez vers le plafond tapissé de poster de Quidditch.

- Papa dit qu'il faut avoir du caractère pour réussir dans la vie ! dit fièrement Ron en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Ou de l'argent…

- Aussi… oui… marmonna l'adolescent avec une voix éteinte.

Hermione se redressa vivement en lui jetant un coup d'œil désolé.

- Oh excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire… Ce n'était pas pour… Je…

- Oui oui je sais.

- Je pensais à Malefoy pas à…

- Je sais je sais.

Elle lui lança un sourire contrit auquel il répondit résolument.

Une impression désagréable la saisit soudain. Une pensée qui restait pour l'instant inaccessible tandis qu'elle cherchait à la ramener au devant de son esprit.

L'impression qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

- Ron !!! … Ron !!!

L'interpellé se leva soudainement et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Mince ma mère m'appelle. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de croiser ses yeux navrés avant qu'il ne descende au pas de course rejoindre Mrs Weasley.

Restée seule, l'adolescente se leva à son tour, observant sans vraiment le voir le décor environnant tout en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

D'ailleurs, qu'était-elle venue y faire, déjà ?

**Voili voilou… Ca vous plaît ? Je voulais pas tomber dans le cliché. Pas dans le simple non plus.**

**Enfin bref, je voulais faire un truc bien à moi.**

**Prochain chapitre : L'oubli comme salut. Comme le titre le laisse entendre, pas franchement une partie de rigolade lol.**


	10. L'oubli comme salut : Ginny Tonks

Nymphadora n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour trouver Ginny qu'elle trouva exactement à la même place qu'elle y avait aperçu précédemment. Elle alla donc la rejoindre près des boissons.

- Allons allons Ginny ! Tu ne veux pas finir comme Fleur quand même ?! rouspéta gentiment la métamorphomage alors que la jeune fille se resservait encore à boire.

- Ce n'est que mon troisième verre ! se défendit cette dernière.

- Mais c'est trois de trop, répliqua Tonks avec un ton inhabituellement moralisateur qui ne lui allait pas.

Et d'ailleurs Ginny n'en fut pas affectée puisqu'elle finit de se servir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant ce pendant de désigner deux fauteuils libres où elles s'assirent.

- Tiens, tu as changé de robe ? remarqua Nymphadora.

- Oui, je n'allais quand même pas garder cette horreur rouge toute la journée.

- Fleur va être déçue…

- M'en fiche.

Tonks sourit tout en surveillant Remus du coin de son œil maternaliste.

- Tu devrais essayer de faire un effort, Fleur est ta belle-sœur maintenant.

- Oui ba j'aurais préféré t'avoir toi plutôt qu'elle.

Nymphadora sourit et préféra changer de sujet.

- Et à part Fleur, ça va toi ?

Cette question lui valut un long soupir comme réponse première.

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir comment je vais ?

- Parce que c'est la question d'usage ?

Ginny apprécia la franchise et adressa un sourire de gratitude à son amie.

- Mais, personnellement, ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir comment tu vas… continua cette dernière.

- Je vais bien.

- Viens par là… dit Nymphadora en faisant signe à Ginny de la suivre.

Elles commencèrent lentement à s'éloigner de la foule pour partir vers l'arrière de la maison. Les deux filles se turent pendant plusieurs minutes, préférant marcher en silence puis la jeune Weasley soupira.

- Non, je ne vais pas bien.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, en souriant doucement de compassion.

- Je comprends.

- Mais je ne vois ce que tu pourrais faire…

- Probablement plus que tu ne le penses.

- Ca passera bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Mais c'était cependant plus à elle qu'elle parlait.

- Non ça ne passera pas. Parce que Harry va partir et que tu vas t'inquiéter pour lui. Parce que tu vas te sentir inutile et que ça va te mettre dans une rage folle. Parce que tu vas avoir peur pour les gens que tu aimes, mais encore plus pour _celui_ que tu aimes.

Silence. Elles continuaient d'avancer dans l'herbe au gré de leurs pas.

- Tu ne pourras rien y faire, c'est comme ça, termina Nymphadora dont la voix laissa filer un tremblement.

Ginny qui s'était attendue à un discours sentencieux censé lui faire "remonter la pente" comme on disait communément se tourna vers Tonks et se sentit soudain très bête. Elle avait voulu cacher à tout le monde son humeur peu joyeuse, bien que n'aimant pas vraiment ce mariage, c'était pourtant une cérémonie festive qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher. Tout en restant de marbre aux fréquents passages de Harry qui continuait, malgré leur discussion après son arrivée, à l'éviter, elle avait préféré rester dans le coin de sa déprime, préférant blablater sur les goûts horribles de sa « belle-sœur » et le comique du couple Lupin/Tonks sans croire un instant que quelqu'un s'intéresserait et pourrait partager son expérience avec elle. Hermione, n'avait pas vécu ce genre de "tragédie amoureuse" et elle était bien trop occupée à se débattre avec Ron. Sa mère avait la tête dans tous les sens, préoccupées par le temps de cuisson du poulet rôti, le nombre de dragées… Son père… ba, c'était un garçon quoi. Une sœur manquait cruellement à Ginny en ce moment.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à Nymphadora ? Après tout, celle-ci avait la particularité d'être toujours sincère et disponible, même si désormais elle pensait pour deux… A force de la voir comme une Auror confirmée, on en oubliait presque qu'elle était avant tout une jeune femme qui pourrait se montrer bonne conseillère en matière de vie amoureuse. N'avait-elle pas réussi à sortir avec Remus Lupin ? Bon, d'accord, à voir répéter ça tout le temps, on avait l'impression que c'était exceptionnel mais… ne l'était-ce pas après tout ?

Pendant combien de temps Tonks avait-elle bataillé pour "l'attraper" ? De nombreux mois, si on en croyait Hermione qui, tout comme Harry, avait cru, pendant quasiment une année, à cause du teint cireux de la métamorphomage, que celle-ci avait été amoureuse de Sirius. Alors non, Ginny ne pouvait plus dire que personne ne la comprenait, même si elle le pensait plus qu'elle ne le disait.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir aider Harry, avoua enfin la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait envie qu'on l'aide…

- Hermione et Ron le font bien pourtant.

- Oui mais Hermione et Ron sont là depuis le début, répliqua doucement Nymphadora.

- Mais moi aussi je suis là depuis le début ! Bon, peut-être pas depuis le début début, mais j'ai été dans la Chambre de Secrets ! Et au Ministère !

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Harry peut difficilement les empêcher de venir, il sait qu'il n'a pas autant d'autorité sur eux, comme sur toi. Il fait ça pour ton bien, même s'il ne se rend pas compte que ça peut te faire encore plus de mal d'être écartée.

Mouais… Dur à admettre, mais c'était vrai.

- Lupin a fait pareil avec toi ? murmura Ginny, d'un ton résigné.

- Oui, à la différence qu'il ne l'a pas dit clairement. Il n'est pas venu me voir en disant « Désolé, mais ma mission est trop dangereuse alors je préfère que tu fréquentes un petit jeunot bien sympathique et qui n'a pas un métier aussi dingue ».

- Harry ne veut pas que je voie quelqu'un d'autre ! s'exclama l'adolescente non sans douter soudainement.

Serait-il capable de la pousser vers un garçon pour être sûr qu'elle ne chercherait pas à poursuivre des chimères ?

- Alors tu as bien de la chance… soupira Tonks avec néanmoins un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Ba quoi ? Après tout Remus avait échoué dans cette entreprise. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle lâcherait aussi facilement l'affaire ? Même si, à l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas fait rire du tout, désormais, ce n'était que passé. Il fallait l'oublier.

- Comment tu as fait ? Je veux dire…

Mais Ginny ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je me suis mise au tricot.

- Pardon ?

- Si ta question était comment j'ai fait pour faire passer le temps en attendant qu'il revienne de son aventure en solitaire, je réponds, je me suis mise à tricoter.

- Ah ?

- On n'a pas idée de la sérénité qu'on tire à manier deux aiguilles en prenant bien garde de ne pas perdre une maille. En plus, maladroite comme je suis, je devais sérieusement me concentrer.

- Je m'en doute, sourit Ginny qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce que voulait clairement dire Tonks.

Heureusement, celle-ci s'empressa de la renseigner.

- J'ai essayé d'oublier.

Et comme la jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit.

- Je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Il avait sa mission, et, malheureusement il avait raison, je ne pouvais lui servir à rien. Alors, j'ai fait autre chose. Pour oublier. De toute façon, j'étais obligée de rester chez moi ou de travailler… Quand on n'a pas le choix, il faut se résigner.

- Mais qu'entends-tu par oublier ?

- Je ne sais pas… Au départ, je m'inquiétais tout le temps, je faisais plus vraiment attention aux autres… ça ne me correspondait pas, alors j'ai changé.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Nymphadora s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

- Tu as le droit de t'inquiéter, tu as le droit de lui en vouloir aussi mais tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir.

- C'est-à-dire ? chuchota vaillamment Ginny qui voyait pourtant où voulait en venir Tonks.

- Ecoute-toi. Ne te laisse pas envahir par le désespoir, la colère et autres trucs du genre qui te font dévier de toi-même… La vérité c'est qu'il va partir et que tu ne pourras strictement rien y faire, parce qu'au départ, tu vas essayer de trouver une solution, pour le convaincre, le faire changer d'avis mais s'il est vraiment décidé, parce qu'il t'aime, il ne changera pas d'avis. Et c'est rassurant, d'un certain côté, c'est la preuve qu'il tient trop à toi pour céder au besoin de t'avoir auprès de lui. Il pense à toi d'abord. Et je pense qu'on n'a pas le droit de vouloir combattre ça. Alors, tu pourrais rester dans la douleur d'être sans lui, à te morfondre, à ne plus penser aux autres. Ou tu peux te dire, tant pis, demain est un autre jour. Alors dans ce cas, tu essaies d'oublier. Tout simplement. C'est bête mais tu t'occupes, beaucoup, tu te débrouilles pour avoir la tête toujours plongée vers quelque chose, parce que sinon, ta raison sera absorbée par ton cœur. Et tu ne pourras pas réussir. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal mais ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Espère ! Harry va partir, mais il va revenir. Et si ton esprit essaie de tomber trop dans le tragique, lit un bon roman à l'eau de rose, dessine, écris, ou tricote ! Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde va vouloir éviter de te donner de faux espoirs que tu ne peux pas croire, au fond de toi, qu'il va revenir, sain et sauf, et que les choses reprendront leur cours. Alors, tu attends, ça va peut être prendre du temps mais, encore une fois, tu n'y peux rien, et tu penses à l'avenir. Mais seulement dans une optique heureuse, le reste tu l'oublies aussi, tu le mets très loin, très loin au fond de toi. Et tu espères, doucement, secrètement parce que tu en as envie tout simplement. Pas parce qu'il le faut mais parce que tu le veux, et, d'ailleurs, tu espères déjà. Tu ne souffres pas de son départ tu souffres de devoir attendre son retour. C'est peut-être la même chose pour eux mais pour toi non, c'est un détail subtil qui fait toute la différence.

…

- Je…

- Ginny chérie, Hermione et Fleur t'attendent pour les photos.

La jeune fille se retourna, les yeux aux bords des larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui l'attendait patiemment et qu'elles n'avaient pas vue venir.

Depuis quand était-elle là ?

Elle sentit la main de Tonks se poser sur son épaule, elle aperçut son sourire derrière elle et Ginny finit par rejoindre sa mère, des sentiments plein le cœur et des mots plein la tête.

**Voilà, j'ai commencé ce chapitre en traînant des pieds, parce que ma première idée me bloquait… Donc j'ai tout changé… Et finalement, je me suis emballée, et j'aime bien.**

**Prochain chapitre plus gai avec Harry et Lupin.**

**PS : vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas de phrase soulignée… En effet, la phrase de mon amie était beaucoup trop comique dans un chapitre comme ça… Mais je la placerai dans un autre.**


	11. La répétition du passé : Harry Lupin

La maison était désormais quasiment vide, seulement troublée par le bruit régulier de la grosse horloge du salon. Les invités étaient tous dehors, exceptés deux. Remus avait croisé Harry, de nouveau seul dans un coin et l'avait attiré dans la bâtisse pour l'instant abandonnée, à la recherche de calme et de silence. Cela ne faisait pas de mal, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, de s'isoler un peu lorsque l'on déprimait. Car, en effet, il ne servirait à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Un moment Harry se retrouverait à nouveau seul, face à lui-même et peut-être était-ce même ce qu'il recherchait vraiment.

Alors ils s'étaient assis dans les fauteuils moelleux et s'étaient tus. Lupin restant auprès du garçon, seulement par instinct de protection, mais, également pour s'isoler lui aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés récemment. Il avait eu pu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Comment c'était, le mariage de mes parents ?

Le loup-garou tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait brutalement de poser cette question, lui qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur deuxième rencontre. Il ne commenta pas l'intérêt soudain du garçon pour cette question et plongea dans ses souvenirs pour en ressortir la meilleure interprétation.

- C'était… heureux. Vraiment heureux, répondit-il alors qu'un fin sourire nostalgique glissait sur son visage.

- Il y avait qui ?

- Pas tant de monde que ça… Maintenant que j'y pense. Ils auraient pu inviter toutes les familles mais tes parents ont préféré faire quelque chose d'intime.

- Il y avait Pettigrow ?

- Bien sûr.

Les yeux verts devinrent plus dur et les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent un temps à cette évocation.

Il les vengerait.

- Ton oncle et ta tante avait refusé l'invitation, continua Lupin pour empêcher Harry de trop penser.

- Ca, c'est pas une surprise.

- Pourtant, Lily et James avaient été les voir en personne.

Imaginer son père découvrir pour la première fois les Dursley fit sourire Harry… et grimacer en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, Remus, cherchant dans son esprit, c'était mis à rire.

- Je me rappelle, Sirius avait emmené une drôle de personne. Une jeune femme qui se dandinait tout le temps… Et qui était habillée de manière assez particulière…

- Un peu comme Fleur ? proposa Harry.

- Oh non, Fleur est très bien à côté, se permit de juger Lupin en s'en voulant un peu quand même. Enfin, venant de Sirius, ce n'était pas si étonnant, il avec beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine…

- Et vous, vous étiez avec qui ?

Comme d'habitude.

- J'étais… seul.

Et comme Remus savait bien qu'Harry était plus intéressé par ses parents que sa propre histoire il continua sur le sujet. Etonnement heureux de se mettre à en parler, après tant d'années de silence respectueux.

- L'atmosphère était assez étrange. A l'époque, Voldemort était puissant et nous étions tous déjà dans l'Ordre… Mais Lily et James ont réussi à rassembler leurs proches le temps d'une journée. Un peu comme aujourd'hui…

Harry avait gardé les yeux fixés vers un point qu'il ne semblait pas voir. Il prit le temps d'imaginer la scène puis sourit doucement.

- La décoration était aussi réussie ? ironisa-t-il.

- Oh non ! C'était magnifique, ta mère avait le don de transformer n'importe quel endroit en quelque chose de très beau. En général, elle voyait toujours les choses plus belles que nous les voyions.

- Elle défendait Rogue… marmonna l'adolescent en se rappelant l'image qu'il avait vu en entrant dans les pensées du professeur de Potions.

- Et elle avait raison, dit Remus.

Harry tourna la tête vers ce dernier, surpris. Un sentiment de révolte enfla soudain en lui. Encore une fois, on le défendait. Lui, le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Pourquoi Lupin le protégeait-il encore ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui donne des excuses ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Lupin observait silencieusement le garçon ruminer des pensées qu'il devinait sans peine. Oui, il savait qu'Harry ne le croyait pas. Peut-être même qu'il ne le croirait jamais, même au courant des derniers évènements. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours pardonner aux autres, surtout quand notre volonté nous crie le contraire. Harry et Severus ne parviendraient jamais à se respecter sincèrement, c'était un fait. Que ce soit dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur, cette bataille était perdue. Dumbledore avait espéré pourtant, mais, même lui s'était avoué vaincu. Et Remus se sentait bien inutile. Avec tout ce climat de guerre envers « l'autre camp », il ne pouvait réussir à taire les conflits à l'intérieur du leur. Peut-être était ce mieux, pour Harry, pour Severus, que ce dernier reste en dehors, travaillant de son côté. Il n'était jamais parvenu à s'intégrer. Même dans leur adolescence, Lily avait essuyé un échec.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? répéta précipitamment Harry, plus que déterminé à apprendre ce qu'il ignorait.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Vous ne voulez pas !

- Exact. Je ne veux pas. Et je te demande simplement de me faire confiance.

- Je faisais confiance à Dumbledore, et il s'est trompé ! cria rageusement le garçon.

Remus fixa celui-ci, stupéfait. Il n'avait pas vu ça. La colère. Une colère qui tel un poison coulait dans les veines de l'adolescent. Il sentait enfin le poids qui croulait sur les épaules de Harry. De la culpabilité pour oser ressentir la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard comme une trahison.

Harry en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir vu que Rogue était plein de haine envers lui, qu'il n'avait pas surmonté sa rage envers son père.

Harry lui en voulait de s'être trompé. Et, même dans la tristesse, dans la volonté d'agir, de détruire une fois pour toute le Mal, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter ce sentiment interdit, ce sentiment trop grand pour lui.

- Albus Dumbledore était humain, Harry. L'erreur…

- Est humaine, je sais, grommela ce dernier avec raideur.

- … est inévitable. Elle nous apprend. Ne reste pas enfermé dans l'idée que tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Dumbledore que Severus n'était peut-être pas aussi neutre envers toi. Albus Dumbledore, tout comme ta mère, était un optimiste invétéré. Un idéaliste qui croyait au triomphe du Bien. Ne lui en veut pas. Ne _leur_ en veut pas. Comment crois-tu que le monde serait s'il n'y avait pas de personnes comme eux, pour _espérer_ ?

- …

- Tu ne serais pas là, Harry. Parce que beaucoup de sorciers n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque de faire vivre à leurs enfants ce que eux-mêmes vivaient. Tu ne serais pas là parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu autant de personnes pour te défendre et croire à la chance d'une victoire. Et je ne serais pas là, comme beaucoup d'autres, parce que nous n'aurons peut-être pas pu nous battre avec autant de volonté et d'optimisme et affronter ainsi Voldemort et son armée. Ce même optimisme qu'Albus Dumbledore nous a transmis et que nous gardons encore.

Ce discours prononcé d'une voix tremblante d'assurance et de force tomba dans la pièce que les rayons du soleil éclairaient de chaleur. Harry regardait Lupin sans le voir, perdu dans les mots et les sons, les souvenirs et les émotions. De rien. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. De ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait vu, de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se sentait fatigué de ces années et comprenait, peut-être trop tard, que ce n'était pas l'espoir qui le guidait mais la haine. Il s'était nourri de la douleur de n'avoir pas eu de parents, d'avoir perdu Sirius et d'avoir vu Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Vengeance. Tout en lui criait vengeance. Voilà ce qui le faisait vivre, la vision d'un combat final et de destruction.

Pas d'optimisme.

- Tu n'es pas Albus Dumbledore, Harry, continua Remus, ses yeux ambrés rivés vers l'Elu. Et moi non plus. Ce que je dis peut te paraître très loin de toi mais ce n'est qu'apparence. Dans le fond, nous sommes tous portés par l'espérance. Sinon nous ne serions pas là à célébrer ce mariage et à rire avec désinvolture de choses et d'autre qui ne semblent pas avoir d'importance.

- Et qui n'en ont pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? C'est nous qui donnons un sens, qui voulons déterminer, classer. Faire de tel évènement une priorité et d'un tel autre une futilité. Et si nous n'avions pas autant braqué notre attention sur Voldemort, penses-tu qu'il serait aussi sûr de lui et de sa victoire ? Qu'il serait devenu cet être aussi fier et désireux de garder tous ces projecteurs vers lui ?

L'adolescent lança un regard vif à Lupin qui précisa sa pensée.

- Je ne cherche pas à remettre en cause sa responsabilité qui ne fait aucun doute, je ne veux pas excuser sa conduite, je ne veux même pas parler de lui mais juste t'apprendre à relativiser. A pardonner les erreurs, celles des autres comme les tiennes. A te construire… Tu dois voir plus loin, Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura ce dernier.

- Nous t'avons peut-être trop protégé et involontairement fait du mal en te guidant ainsi vers la voie que tu penses unique, reprit Remus d'un ton soudain désolé. En te préparant au combat final que tu devras, c'est vrai, vivre face à Voldemort nous n'avons pas ouvert ton esprit à au futur. Est-ce que je me trompe si j'ose dire que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ce combat ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois laisser ton imagination dériver vers l'après, vers un avenir _durable_ ?

- Je sais que je peux gagner ! Je _veux_ gagner ! répondit Harry sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je ne parle de ça Harry. Bien sûr que la victoire est possible, nous n'en doutons pas un seul instant. Tout simplement parce que nous pensons à l'après, ce même "après" qu'Albus Dumbledore n'oubliait jamais. Voilà ce qu'il voyait. Le Mal vaincu. Les conséquences de la victoire. Tu es tellement bien préparé au combat Harry que tu ne fais plus de différence entre le gagner ou le perdre. Tu ne penses qu'à ce duel et non à ce qui suivra.

- Je n'aime pas me faire de faux espoirs… Je préfère rester dans le présent.

- Mais parfois nous avons besoin de croire à ce que nous voudrions voir pour réussir. J'ai confiance en toi, nous croyons tous en toi. Bien sûr nous voulons vaincre les Mangemorts et Voldemort, j'avoue que c'est ce à quoi j'ai travaillé la majorité de ma vie mais je ne veux pas gagner pour te perdre.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta le garçon qui, au contraire, voyait très bien maintenant où voulait en venir Remus.

- Tu n'es pas une arme, tu es une personne. Oui, tu vas devoir vaincre Voldemort parce qu'il t'a choisi comme adversaire il y a seize ans. Et parce qu'il t'a fait du mal et que tu veux te venger. Mais, ensuite, tu vas continuer à grandir, tu vas aimer, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, travailler… Tu es comme tout le monde Harry. Tu vas _vivre_ comme tout le monde.

- …

- Je voulais juste que tu n'oublies pas ça.

Harry, profondément troublé, leva ses yeux verts qu'il sentait bien troubles à présent vers Lupin qui lui souriait doucement. Il aperçut alors, derrière le visage de Remus, une silhouette acidulée se baisser derrière la fenêtre et y coller son visage. Deux secondes plus tard, Nymphadora pénétrait dans le salon et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne les coupait pas, s'avança vers eux de son pas léger.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle ne les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Bien sûr, répondit Remus en lui souriant.

Un petit silence suivit puis Harry se leva.

- Je… Je vais voir dehors… J'ai… J'ai perdu ma montre, balbutia-t-il en sortant la première excuse - idiote il faut l'avouer - qu'il avait trouvé.

Il aimait la compagnie de Lupin et de Tonks mais il avait besoin d'être seul. De s'arrêter un instant.

Juste un instant.

**Chapitre un peu "lourd" je dois l'avouer… Ca contrastera avec le prochain, au programme, du Tonks/Remus !**


	12. Un avenir : Lupin Tonks

**Il y aura de fortes allusions à ma fic Disparition.**

Remus se leva pour s'approcher de Nymphadora qui était restée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement alors qu'il l'observait silencieusement de ses yeux ambrés.

Plus d'apparence et d'illusions. Plus de regards baladeurs et de bruyants éclats de voix. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin seuls.

La jeune femme soupira, céda sous son regard en baissant les yeux et s'assit mollement dans le canapé. Encore une fois, il se rapprocha, la contemplant muettement.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose, patiemment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Nymphadora releva la tête vers lui et dit d'une voix faible :

- … J'ai eu peur…

Lupin esquissa un pas vers elle qu'il laissa pourtant inachevé. Il la regarda encore, immobile devant sa fine silhouette.

L'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui à cet instant était si forte que Tonks sentit la chaleur du réconfort déferler brusquement en elle, la laissant tremblante d'émotion.

Elle resta là, à glisser ses yeux sur sa haute stature puis répéta, poussée par se sentiment de sécurité qui la dévorait :

- J'ai eu peur.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait prononcé pour la première fois ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer. Son visage fatigué cherchant un refuge dans ses mains alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Les sanglots la traversaient, libérateurs et déchirants. Des doigts caressèrent lentement ses boucles roses, cherchant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa joue toujours enfuie dans ses mains pâles. Ce geste calma ses tremblements mais des larmes roulaient encore dans ses yeux.

- J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle.

Et les sanglots déchirant s'intensifièrent, presque irréels. Nymphadora ne paraissait plus capable de s'arrêter. Elle avait attendue trop longtemps. Son silence pesant l'avait peu à peu emprisonné malgré elle.

Remus n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il l'avait vue aussi peu encline à répondre à ses questions lors des deux jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble après son enlèvement. Il n'avait rien dit. Attendant. Souffrant pour elle. La suivant des yeux se murer inlassablement dans le mensonge.

Ça va. Rien de mal. Tout va bien. Une simple mission de plus qui avait tourné un peu mal. Elle avait vu pire, _vécu_ pire.

Elle balayait son inquiétude d'un revers d'énergie, le détournant, l'attirant ailleurs, se montrant comme toujours, forte et déterminée, pleine de vie et d'insouciance.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle, hésitant maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait tellement aimé s'être trompé… Ne pas avoir vu ce voile de souffrance derrière l'éclat de ses yeux… Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé. Il attendait qu'elle le lui dise. Rien de grave n'avait pu se produire, il avait confiance en Severus. Et puis, elle l'avait rassuré de suite, aucun sévisse physique n'avait été commis, si ce n'est les sorts impardonnables que Narcissa s'était faite un plaisir de lui infligés. Mais il le sentait bien, tout en lui lisait, partageait, une souffrance intérieure que la jeune femme taisait. C'était au-delà des mots, de la clairvoyance, des pressentiments…

Il le savait.

Et il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Le respect et la pudeur lui soufflaient de rester en dehors de cette intimité, de la laisser dignement reprendre ses esprits. Il s'en voulait presque d'être le témoin de cette faiblesse, dont elle ne manquerait pas bientôt de se fustiger. Il la connaissait trop. Mais elle pleurait toujours, et son cœur lui brûlait.

A peine l'eut-il encerclé de ses bras puissants que Nymphadora tombait contre lui, se réfugiant contre son torse, ses mains se resserrant autour de lui avec force. Il sourit contre sa peau, tellement heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Non. Pas l'habitude.

Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, un long moment. Lupin sentait sa poitrine se relever furieusement, essouflée par les sanglots. Le bruit de ses larmes emplissait la pièce.

Bientôt, elle ne pleura plus. Il la tenait cependant toujours contre lui dans un religieux silence, ses mains autour de sa taille, son front contre sa joue. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et aussi mal en même temps. Ils vivaient quelque chose de précieux, une intimité douloureuse, un concert de sentiments.

Remus la sentit enfin se redresser contre lui, il vit ses yeux chercher les siens et un faible sourire glissa sur son visage ravagé.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Je suis une idiote, souffla Nymphadora en passant le dos de sa main sur ses joues pour effacer les larmes restantes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se noyer dans son pull.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne le penses pas.

- Je devrais pourtant, grogna-t-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui.

Il releva la tête vers elle, un sourire apaisant apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Moi ? Je serais avec une idiote ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca arrive au meilleur d'entre nous tu sais…

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, ses mains serraient fortement les siennes.

- Au moins, je sers à quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux bleus le regardèrent un temps interrogateurs puis elle sourit, se détendant enfin.

- J'espère que tu fais aussi bien le ménage que tu consoles les jeunes filles en détresse.

- Ah, tu n'es plus une femme ? sourit-il en se rappelant la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite dans l'escalier de son immeuble le premier soir de sa venue.

- Il n'y a que les jeunes filles qui pleurent, protesta-t-elle dignement.

- Donc, tu es une jeune fille ?

- Remus ! soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

Il sourit. Visiblement très content de lui. Mais plus qu'à la faire rire, il cherchait surtout à la faire dédramatiser et déculpabiliser.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'ailleurs plus sérieusement.

- De quoi ?

Tonks lui lança un de ces coups d'oeils vifs dont elle avait le secret. Il soutint ce regard, une expression sincère d'interrogation sur le visage.

- D'avoir mouillé ton pull, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Ba tant pis… Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça !

Elle le regardait toujours, avec une lueur de reconnaissance et d'admiration qui le fit rougir. Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à lui suffire, à la rendre aussi sereine et heureuse… C'était au dessus de sa capacité de compréhension et de raisonnement.

Nymphadora se serra brièvement contre lui, le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle se releva pour rejoindre la fenêtre et regarder d'une attention curieuse la foule d'invités toujours dehors. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir sa présence juste derrière elle. D'ailleurs, deux bras glissèrent bientôt sur son ventre et sa longue silhouette se fondit contre son corps fin.

- Tu es restée combien de temps ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Deux jours.

C'était plus qu'il ne pensait.

- Un petit week end forcé quoi ! raya-t-elle alors que son regard électrique restait attaché sur Mr Weasley sans vraiment le voir.

- Tu n'as pas avoir honte.

- Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, détourna-t-elle pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait raison de vouloir l'apaiser.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Non. Non Remus. Pas pour ça.

Elle l'abandonna, ne supportant plus cette proximité chaleureuse qui contrastait trop avec le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

- Je suis une Auror. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur ! jeta-t-elle enfin.

Son visage aux traits tirés était tourné vers lui et ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens comme pour le mettre au défi de la contredire.

Sa réaction violente aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un, mais pas lui. Nymphadora Tonks, toujours si souriante, emplie de bonne humeur, mais d'une professionalité hors pair que l'on ne supposait pas au premier abord laissait rarement tomber son masque de femme forte et sûre d'elle. Il en était honoré, admirant cette confiance qu'elle lui donnait si facilement. Il n'en demandait pas tant, se contentant de prendre plutôt que d'attendre. On pouvait être si déçu, si mal, d'avoir trop attendu…

La réalité de leur couple lui sauta brusquement aux yeux. Ce n'était pas un futil attachement, c'était bien plus profond. Ils se complétaient, s'apportaient constamment.

Ils étaient.

- Tu es humaine Nymphadora, bien sûr que tu dois avoir peur.

- Non. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Severus m'avait promis qu'il n'arriverait rien, qu'il t'avertirait. et Narcissa est si peu de chose comparée aux Mangemorts que l'on a affronté dans d'autres missions.

- Tout n'a pas toujours d'explication, dit-il simplement.

- C'est ça ta réponse ? J'ai eu peur parce que j'ai eu peur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus abasourdie que moqueuse.

- C'est simple.

- Trop simple !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Son manque de rationnalité soudain la déroutait, comme si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne déverse un flot d'excuses – ou de reproches – plutôt que juger cet aveu comme un détail insignifiant sur lequel il ne fallait pas tant s'arrêter.

Il la rejoignit au milieu du salon dans un frôlement, ses yeux doux brillants sur elle.

- Ne te pose pas autant de questions, lui conseilla-t-il doucement.

Un sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'elle disait d'une voix faible mais plus chaude.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

- Il semblerait.

- Mon dieu, qu'avez-vous fait de Remus Lupin ?

Il fut heureux de l'entendre rire et la reprit dans ses bras, son front tombant dans ses cheveux roses.

- Tout le monde évolue, se justifia-t-il dans le creu de son cou.

- Même toi ?

- Même moi.

- Tu changes Remus, dit-elle d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.

- La faute à qui ? demanda Lupin innocemment.

- Quoi ? Tu m'accuses ?

- Ouvertement.

Il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes. Plus de culpabilité. C'est un simple sourire qui se fondit contre ses lèvres dans un baiser empli de reconnaissance et d'avenir. Oui, un avenir. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas, il n'en doutait plus.

Il la sentit se décaler de ses bras et son visage se leva vers lui, éclatant de détermination.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement.

- Non quoi ? céda Remus en souriant aussi.

- J'aimerais bien avoir plein de petits loups-garous !

**Voilà, j'ai dû couper pas mal pour arriver à la longueur voulue… J'ai peut-être trop coupé au final enfin bref… **

**Je me ferai pardonner en laissant Lupin un peu plus longtemps dans le prochain chapitre !**


	13. L'idéal féminin : Tonks Fleur

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Remus sursauta violemment, se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec Fleur qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe, ne sachant que répondre et encore sous le coup de la surprise après la réplique fracassante de Nymphadora.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit alors cette dernière. On cherche des modèles de tapisseries pour nous faire une idée avant d'acheter.

Lupin apprécia une nouvelle fois la vive répartie de Nymphadora et se décala instinctivement d'elle, l'air d'un adolescent pris en faute.

- Et vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? s'enquerra aussitôt la jeune mariée.

- Pas encore mais nous comptions visiter la chambre un peu plus tard.

Le loup-garou avala brusquement de travers et il sentit la main fine de Tonks lui tapoter doucement le dos alors qu'elle-même lui lançait un coup d'œil malicieux.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle exactement ?

- Oh ba toutes, tant qu'on y est !

- Comme ça vous aurez un échantillon plus vaste.

- Exactement ! conclut Nymphadora avec un sourire éclatant.

Tous trois se regardèrent pendant un long silence dans le blanc des yeux.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? reprit Fleur d'un ton poli.

- Oh oui très ! assura Tonks qui avait l'air ravie de cette discussion sans que Remus puisse en comprendre la raison.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs apostrophé par la métamorphomage qui lui lança un joyeux coup de coude dans les côtes.

- N'est ce pas chéri ?

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de massue sur la tête et lui jeta un regard hagard.A quoi jouait-elle ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un magnifique sourire et les yeux roses de Nymphadora étaient si rieurs qu'il décida de participer à son amusement soudain… bien qu'il en ignorait encore le fondement.

- Tout à fait !

Fleur sourit à cette réponse.

- La fête se passe agréablement bien… Nous avons bien eu quelques problèmes avec cette histoire de porc et de la robe de Ginny qui aurait mystérieusement disparue… Mais enfin, rien de bien méchant !

- La robe a… disparue ? s'étonna Lupin.

- Oui, il paraîtrait… c'est bien dommage quand même, la pauvre chérie aimait tellement cette robe… … J'essaierai de lui offrir la même à son anniversaire.

- Elle en sera ravie, commenta Nymphadora.

C'était étrange, mais le loup-garou sentit comme de l'ironie dans le ton de la métamorphomage, au rien de bien apparent mais il commençait à la connaître et cette petite lueur dans son regard disait tout.

- Au fait, Bill vous cherche Remus.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller le rejoindre, répondit-il en commençant à partir.

Il sentit un instant la main de Tonks s'accrocher à son pull comme pour le sommer désespérément de rester et il s'excusa d'un regard avant de les laisser toutes les deux en tête à tête.

Silence. Nymphadora cherchait également une excuse pour devoir quitter Fleur mais rien ne venait. La jeune femme ne lui avait strictement rien fait mais sa personnalité, son caractère allait peu avec celui de Tonks… Les rares fois où elles avaient essayé de "communiquer", Fleur avait trouvé le moyen de s'épancher sur l'histoire de son oncle Alfred, tellement maladroit qu'il était tombé d'un pont par erreur et en était mort sur le coup.

La métamorphomage avait pris ça comme une critique et avait préféré couper court à la conversation en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent, bateau mais efficace.

- Alors comme ça, toi et Remus, vous êtes ensemble ? susurra soudainement Fleur d'une voix douce qui déplût fort à Nymphadora.

- Eh oui ! répondit celle-ci avec une lueur de défi dans le regard perçant qu'elle lança à la jeune mariée.

C'était comme un éternel duel. La jolie blonde, toute jolie, toute parfaite, et le garçon manqué qui préférait jouer au Quidditch. Fleur Delacour rappelait désagréablement Sandra Biologica à Nymphadora Tonks, une petite pimbêche qui n'arrêtait pas de la critiquer en la suivant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette même Sandra Biologica qui lui avait piqué son petit-ami en quatrième année. Elles avaient le même sourire, la même chevelure blonde, soyeuse, contrastant parfaitement avec ses boucles roses et ses mèches vertes.

- Vous avez l'air heureux, continua Fleur, ignorant tout des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle rappelait à Tonks.

- Pourquoi c'est si étonnant que ça ?

Et, comme de bien entendu, la jeune mariée laissa un terrible temps en suspens avant de répondre.

- Non non…

En tant normal, Nymphadora n'aurait pas réagi à cette évidente provocation bien que savamment minaudée mais voilà, Fleur lui rappelait trop Sandra Biologica.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la métaphore de l'archétype féminin aristotélicien soit le seul qui corresponde à la prosopopée allégorique et élégiaque de l'utopie masculine. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Non, elle ne voyait rien, car ce beau discours n'avait strictement aucun sens.

- Enfin, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu t'intéressais à Remus reprit, cruellement Fleur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il est assez loin de ton type d'homme, non ?

- Non.

Cette réponse brève déstabilisa un temps la mariée et Nymphadora jugea bon, de développer car, après tout, elle devait bien reconnaître que Remus et elle pouvaient paraître de loin comme un couple atypique.

- Je ne suis pas très fan de cette idée largement répandue, tu sais le « qui se ressemble s'assemble ». C'est aussi idiot que « les opposés s'attirent ». Comme si on pouvait déterminer une loi de l'amour, infaillible et applicable à tous !

- C'est vrai, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

- Exactement.

Elles étaient d'accord sur un point.

- Je suis contente pour Remus, il a l'air si heureux… Il paraît bien plus jeune…

- Mais, il _est_ jeune.

- Oh bien sûr… murmura Fleur en montrant clairement qu'elle n'en pensait rien.

Au moins, maugréa Tonks intérieurement, elle ne s'attaquerait pas à sa lycanthropie, c'était déjà ça.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que je ne le comprends pas.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Ses yeux roses se posèrent surpris sur Fleur, mais non, elle était sincère. La jeune femme souriait doucement à Nymphadora et celle-ci lui rendit instinctivement son sourire.

Il était idiot de comparé Fleur à Sandra. Ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes. Sandra n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que voulu approcher un loup-garou, qu'il en soit véritablement un ou juste à moitié.

- Pourquoi tant d'hommes mûrs se tournent vers les femmes plus jeunes qu'eux ?

Les pensées positives de Nymphadora s'évanouirent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Toutes les mêmes. Oui, vraiment, toutes les mêmes.

- Parce que c'est comme ça ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement, excédée.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elles sont plus attentives, qu'elles ont plus de patience ?

Non. Elle ne servirait pas de mur pour renvoyer les questions existentielles d'une jeune mariée en détresse. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire… Apprendre à danser à Remus par exemple.

- Peut-être.

- Ca leur permet d'oublier qu'ils vieillissent…

- Et alors ? Tout le monde aimerait bien se sentir jeune toute sa vie non ?

Fleur se rendit enfin compte de l'énervement de Tonks.

- Désolée, mais je me pose tellement de questions… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Bill ? s'adoucit Nymphadora.

- Oh je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça…

- Si tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne dans dix ans pour une midinette tu dois lui dire… avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Le teint de Fleur descendit brusquement à plus blanc que blanc et la métamorphomage lui envoya un magnifique sourire. C'était méchant, bas et cruel… Mais elle en avait envie. Voilà, c'était pour toute les Sandra Biologica de la terre !

Cette mini-victoire eut pour effet de calmer Nymphadora qui, en contemplant le visage de la mariée, comprit qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

- C'est sûr, toi tu es tranquille avec Remus…

- Mais non, personne n'est tranquille. Rien n'est définitivement acquis.

Fleur afficha un petit sourire, mais encore bien pâle et Tonks posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- A ton avis, Lupin perd ses poils ? dit bruyamment une voix à l'extérieur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers la fenêtre et aperçurent deux autres de leurs semblables passer devant en riant. Apparemment, des amies de Fleur dont le teint passa du blanc au rouge vif. Nymphadora ne voulut même pas savoir comment ses deux inconnues avaient appris pour Remus, le visage de la nouvelle Mme Weasley suffisait amplement à lui en donner une idée assez précise.

- Vous allez vous marier vous aussi ? demanda d'ailleurs cette dernière, soucieuse de briser le silence pesant qui venait de tomber.

- Tu sais, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble… alors penser déjà au mariage… murmura Tonks mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends…

- … Et puis franchement, ça sert à quoi le mariage ?

En voyant le regard posé sur elle, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être prise pour une demeurée.

- Et bien à se montrer qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut passer sa vie entière avec l'autre, répondit automatiquement Fleur, tel un automate.

- Mais on a vraiment besoin de se marier pour ça ? Quoi, c'est en signant des papiers que l'amour se concrétise ?

Alors là, si Fleur répondait oui, elle prouverait définitivement qu'elle n'était qu'une Sandra Biologica sans cervelle.

Or, en son fort intérieur, Nymphadora savait que la jeune mariée n'était pas ainsi.

- C'est rassurant le mariage… On appartient à l'autre…

- Et l'autre nous appartient ?

- Oui…

Mais en vérité, Fleur avait cet air soucieux de personne dont les idées reçues venaient d'être bousculées. Tonks sourit, s'en voulant un peu de remettre en doute les convictions idéalistes d'une jeune mariée. Car après tout, un mariage était un mariage.

Et c'était toujours beau, un mariage.

- Alors comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda Nymphadora, admirative soudainement de la capacité hallucinante qu'avait Fleur à poser des questions toujours aussi surprenantes.

- Pour être sûr qu'il t'aime, précisa un murmure.

- Je le sais… répondit-elle après un temps de réflexion. Comme toi tu le sais…

- Mais…

- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te poser autant de questions, dit doucement Tonks qui avait une impression de déjà vu subitement.

- Sans doute…

- La vie est belle ! Tu es mariée !

Ces trois mots eurent un effet immédiat et un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le beau visage de Fleur.

- Remus a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés… Tu es si gentille…

- Ohla… Pas si sûr ça, je dois lui faire vivre un véritable enfer ! préféra rire Nymphadora que la soudaine gentillesse de Fleur dérangeait un peu.

- Je suis sûre que non. Tu es toujours là pour aider les autres… continua cette dernière avec émotion. Tu es si prévenante avec lui…

- Ba…

- Je suis sûre qu'il doit se sentir perdu quand tu n'es pas là…

- Ohlala, mais je ne vais pas non plus tenir son mouchoir quand il se mouche !

Il était grand temps de faire cesser ce déballage de sentiments et d'absurdités.

**Un peu de légèreté ne fait pas de mal non ? Bon, je tiens à dire que j'aime bien Fleur mais qu'ici, je n'hésite pas à la caricaturer… Personne ne m'en voudra j'en suis sûre **

**J'ai donc placé la phrase de mon amie que j'avais dû reporter, ce qui explique les deux phrases soulignées**

**Prochain chapitre : Fleur s'attaque à une nouvelle proie… **


	14. La temporalité de l'amour : Fleur Lupin

- Le mouchoir de qui ? demanda une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Nymphadora se retourna et son regard s'illumina de soulagement en apercevant Remus à nouveau dans la pièce. Il sembla d'ailleurs se rendre compte qu'il venait littéralement de sauver la jeune femme puisqu'il se permettait un petit sourire en coin.

- Le mouchoir de quelqu'un qui se mouche voyons ! s'exclama Tonks en l'invitant d'un geste vif à se rapprocher.

Il s'avança donc doucement, les mains dans les poches, et jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur qui semblait plus pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Evidemment… murmura-t-il en reposant son regard ambré sur Nymphadora.

Un beau silence passa où Fleur eut soudainement l'impression de faire tapisserie pendant que les deux autres s'observaient en souriant.

La jeune mariée se permit un petit raclement de gorge très discret.

- Bon… continua-t-elle dans son plan d'attirer l'attention.

- Oui ? répondit poliment Lupin en revenant vers elle.

- J'aurai aimé vous parler, Remus.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était Nymphadora qui avait posé cette question, elle regardait Fleur avec des yeux quelque peu méfiants… N'oublions pas qu'elle n'était qu'une Sandra Biologica !

- Oh c'est euh… privé… expliqua la nouvelle Mme Weasley qui avait perdu de son assurance.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent longuement et Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourtant, Fleur n'avait rien fait et Nymphadora avait survécu à leur entrevue donc… Etait-ce quelque chose de féminin qui lui passait complètement par-dessus ? Probablement, se dit-il en restant debout entre les deux, attendant patiemment que l'affrontement visuel s'arrête.

Ça l'amusait même pas mal de voir Tonks aussi défensive, peut-être d'ailleurs jouait-elle plus un rôle qu'autre chose car ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de se montrer si méfiante… Oui elle s'amusait et donc, il s'amusait de la voir s'amuser…

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit :

- Très bien !

La métamorphomage avait prononcé ces deux mots avec un évident signe de soumission et d'acceptation, déjà elle commençait à partir vers la sortie.

- Mais… protesta instinctivement Remus comme un cri du cœur.

Non, privé ou pas, important ou pas, voire intéressant ou pas, il était persuadé que jamais Nymphadora n'aurait abandonné si vite et n'aurait pas insisté pour rester. Elle était trop entêtée.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire éclatant.

- Voyons Remus tu survivras bien sans moi ! répondit-elle en lui adressant un joli clin d'œil.Et elle disparut.

Il comprit que c'était à son tour de "souffrir" et il posa son regard sur Fleur qui souriait, entre surprise et fierté. La jeune femme ne lui avait strictement rien fait mais sa personnalité, son caractère allait très peu avec celui de Lupin… Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui l'attirait même s'il portait une attention à chacun. Les rares fois où il avait essayé de prendre part à une conversation constructive avec Fleur, elle était en train de parler à Nymphadora d'un certain Oncle Alfred sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre le réel intérêt de l'anecdote… D'ailleurs il avait vite décroché… Une histoire de pont, s'il se souvenait bien…

- Alors comme ça Tonks et vous êtes ensemble ? demanda la jeune mariée sur le ton de la conversation.

Non ? C'était de _ça_ qu'elle voulait lui parler ?

- Euh oui… murmura-t-il en se massant la nuque, gêné.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais un pressentiment lui soufflait doucement que cette conversation si n'allait pas être plus constructive que l'autre.

- Vous avez l'air heureux… continuait Fleur.

Oui… Oui, c'était possible qu'ils en aient l'air… Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler, il ne se voyait pas… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les autres et leurs regards inquisiteurs… Et même si Nymphadora avait dit que personne ne le regardait, il savait bien lui, qu'on les regardait…

La preuve avec Fleur !

- C'est possible… avança-t-il, sans prendre de risque.

Sa réponse sembla décevoir la jeune femme qui fit une moue peu satisfaite.

- C'est assez étonnant non ? lança-t-elle soudain après un court silence.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et Remus jeta des regards tout autour de lui comme pour vérifier si Nymphadora n'était pas cacher sous le fauteuil ou derrière l'armoire…

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'était pas habilité à répondre aux questions d'une jeune mariée avide de potins et, visiblement, de sarcasmes.

Par Merlin, pourquoi Nymphadora l'avait laissé seul ? Il avait fait quelque chose c'est ça ? Parce qu'il était parti rejoindre Bill ? Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute… Et même si ce n'était qu'une erreur, Fleur ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle avait dû confondre c'est tout…

- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-il quand même.

- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de poser un regard critique sur votre couple ?

Mais à qui avait-il à faire ? Une conseillère conjugale ?

Remus se sentit profondément idiot et gamin en se surprenant à prier pour que Nymphadora revienne… Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'affronter Fleur tout seul ! Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu !

Il posa un regard plus sûr de lui sur la jolie blonde et répondit avec une légère précipitation dans la voix, comme pour en finir plus vite :

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions parvenir à une complète objectivité lorsqu'il s'agit de porter un regard extérieur sur ce que nous pouvons faire ou penser. Même lors d'une introspection, le danger de la subjectivité existe et il ne peut d'ailleurs être complètement anéanti.

- Oui, je comprends…

Vraiment ? Alors elle allait le laisser tranquille ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de penser enfin ! Voilà qu'il devenait insociable ! Mais ne l'était-il pas un peu en fait ? D'ailleurs Nymphadora ne s'amusait-t-elle pas régulièrement à se féliciter de l'avoir sorti de sa « grotte » ?

- Je n'aurai jamais cru vous vous intéressiez à Tonks… confia Fleur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était discret. Ce n'était pas un crime qu'il le sache ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments, répondit-il calmement.

Cette phrase là, il la connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir répété souvent.

- Non je veux dire… Ce n'est pas trop votre type de femme non ?

- Hum… Ca dépend ce qu'on entend par « type de femme »… sourit-il gauchement en se passant une nouvelle fois une main sur la nuque.

Le regard que posa Fleur sur lui suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Et bien quoi ? N'était-ce pas ce que l'on avait coutume de dire lorsqu'une question nous dérangeait ? « Ca dépend ce qu'on entend par… » ?

- Et qu'est ce que vous entendez vous par « type de femme » alors ? répliqua-t-elle avec un léger froncement des sourcils qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et bien hum…

Il n'en savait rien voilà ! Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. A quoi cela servait-il de connaître sa définition de « type de femme » ? Et puis c'était quoi ses pensées stupides ?

- Nymphadora est mon type, répondit finalement Remus convaincu que c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, couper court à la conversation.

Mais ça ne la coupa pas du tout, au contraire. La jeune mariée rebondit immédiatement.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui vous plaît chez elle ?

N'était ce pas une chose personnelle qui ne la concernait en rien ? D'ailleurs, _tout_ ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander ne la concernait-elle pas en fait ?

Il posa un long regard sur la jeune femme qui attendait sa réponse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de ces curieuses qui veulent tout savoir, ce n'était pas son genre. Il le savait bien. Fleur avait beau avoir l'air d'une « potiche » comme le disait souvent Nymphadora elle ne l'était en rien. Alors pourquoi tant de questions inutiles ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

Et ça, il aurait dû le demander dès de le départ au lieu de rougir comme un adolescent.

- Oh… Et bien je… je me pose des questions… murmura Fleur soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

- Sur quoi ?

- La vie… L'amour… Ce qui fait que certains couples durent… et d'autres pas…

- Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt sourire et danser avec votre mari plutôt que de vous demander ça ?

Un fin sourire apparut sur le beau visage de Fleur.

Il le savait bien.

- Si probablement mais Tonks m'a… troublée…

Nymphadora ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de faire ça ? Elle troublait tout le monde, lui le premier…

Mais c'était dans le bon sens, sourit-il intérieurement en ayant brusquement envie de planter Fleur dans le salon pour aller rejoindre la métamorphomage.

- Elle a l'air si sûr d'elle, continuait la jeune femme avec une note de jalousie dans la voix.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est évident, elle est tranquille. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Mais Bill aussi, rougit-il doucement.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil…

- Ah oui ? répéta-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui… chuchota-t-elle évasivement.

Lupin cherchait une phrase de réconfort pour la pauvre mariée visiblement bien plus nerveuse et incertaine qu'elle ne semblait le montrer quand des voix cristallines résonnèrent derrière la fenêtre. Tout deux découvrirent alors Tonks discutant avec deux jeunes femmes.

- Mais j'aime les poils ! répliquait ainsi Nymphadora une lueur de défi et d'amusement dans ses yeux roses.

- Ce n'est pas trop… gênant ? persistait l'une des deux inconnues.

- Non, ça réchauffe ! riait Tonks avant de partir visiblement très contente d'elle.

Remus préféra se détourner de la fenêtre et vit Fleur aussi rougissante que lui.

Vite, une phrase intelligente pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est là, que Nymphadora aurait été utile, regretta-t-il, elle avait toujours le chic pour dire pile poil ce qu'il fallait au bon moment.

Non, ne surtout pas penser à « poil ».

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous poser autant de question, sortit enfin Lupin.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage de Fleur.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis persuadé, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse en souriant à son tour.

- Vous voyez bien que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ah euh… Ah bon ?

- Tonks m'a conseillée de faire la même chose…

Merveilleuse Nymphadora…

- Oh, ça ne veut rien dire…

- Si.

Et le regard bleu de Fleur était tellement fixé sur lui qu'il fut troublé par tant de certitude mais l'arrivée de Tonks l'empêcha de réagir.

Elle riait toujours.

- Très marrantes tes amies, Fleur ! s'exclama celle-ci en les rejoignant.

L'interpellée préféra ne rien répondre.

- Tu viens Remus ? demandait d'ailleurs Nymphadora.

- Où ça ?

Il voulait bien aller n'importe où avec elle, tellement il était soulagé de son retour.

- Danser ! sourit effrontément Tonks en glissant déjà un bras sous le sien pour l'attirer dehors.

Peut-être pas n'importe où finalement.

**Le prochain avec Ron et Hermione est déjà écrit mais j'attends un peu… C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Cruella.**


	15. Une conclusion : Ron Hermione

**Je me suis dis qu'il était temps de poster le chapitre... comme ça je vais être obligée de bosser sur le suivant !**

La fête battait son plein. Déjà, le soleil déclinait lentement dans le soir, laissant derrière lui une longue trainée orangée qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'atmosphère qui dominait les lieux. Les discussions s'étaient faites plus rares, la musique douce - et de bon goût - choisit par Fleur avait entraîné les couples au milieu du jardin. Plusieurs d'entre eux dansaient déjà sous les petites fées qui jetaient de ci de là de minuscules étoiles scintillantes au dessus de leurs têtes.

Hermione soupira, suivant des yeux la progression de Mr et Mrs Weasley, enlacés et amoureux comme au premier jour. Ginny avait préféré s'éclipser, tout cet amour affiché était trop, même si elle ne l'avait pas clairement avoué, son cœur était bien plus malmené que ne le laissait voir les apparences. Où était Harry ? La jeune fille l'ignorait. Probablement seul dans un coin, à réfléchir à la tournure que prendrait l'été quand la fête serait finie.

- Hey… murmura alors une voix à ses côtés.

Tonks avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux roses.

- … Tu ne vas pas danser ? demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescente remarqua enfin la présence de Remus Lupin au bras de la métamorphomage qui restait cependant à l'écart. Attendant visiblement que sa chère et tendre les conduise à la potence.

Pardon. Sur la piste de danse.

- Non… Je ne vois pas vraiment avec qui je… marmonna Hermione sans prendre le courage de finir sa phrase.

- Oh mais moi je sais avec qui… Pourquoi pas ce petit jeune homme là bas ? proposa Tonks en désignant Ron assis un peu plus loin. Il m'a l'air tout à fait respectable. Et de bonne famille, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Hermione sourit doucement. Oui. Elle y avait pensé. Dès que la musique s'était fait plus forte et les voix plus basses. Mais bon… Ils ne s'étaient pas reparler depuis l'histoire de la chambre. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, la jeune fille voyait surgir en elle une culpabilité bien méritée. Elle avait tellement travaillé pour ce petit tête à tête, que rendue enfin au bout de son chemin de croix, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était venue ! Enfin non, pas oublié, mais, prise dans la conversation - les livres de cuisine, non mais vraiment ! - et la volonté inconsciente de repousser encore et toujours l'instant fatidique, elle avait laissé s'échapper sa chance de voir son vœu enfin exaucé. Alors, maintenant, son désespoir avait atteint son maximum et son audace, son minimum.

- Oui… répondit-elle sans conviction.

- Allez… un peu de courage… Ce n'est pas si dur…

Ses joues se colorèrent alors que Nymphadora continuait à la regarder. Oui. Bon….

- D'accord… finit-elle par abdiquer.

Tonks afficha un air ravi et tira sans ménagement sur le bras de Remus qui se laissa conduire tout en souriant légèrement à Hermione au passage. Cette dernière osa enfin se décoller du bord de la table auquel elle était adossée et se dirigea vers Ron, qui, la tête dans les mains, fixait d'un œil vitreux les couples face à eux.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle.

- Avec toi ?

- Oui.

Il va dire non. C'est évident. Il va dire non, pensa-t-elle immédiatement alors que l'incongruité de faire danser Ronald Weasley lui venait enfin à l'esprit.

- D'accord.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise mais elle cacha bien vite son étonnement en acceptant la main timide qu'il lui tendait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la piste puis elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il enlaçait maladroitement sa taille. Ce n'était pas si dur en fait, s'avoua-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à tournoyer lentement, sans trop vraiment suivre le rythme du slow qui passait. A part qu'il était un petit peu trop grand et qu'elle finirait par avoir mal au bras s'ils restaient perchés à cette hauteur.

- Tu es petite, remarqua-t-il d'ailleurs.

- C'est toi qui es grand, se défendit-elle, sa voix se perdant contre son avant-bras.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mains bougeaient parfois dans son dos, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de devoir les mettre là. La jeune fille, quant à elle, commençait à se plaire, dans ses bras même s'ils la serraient un peu trop, ou pas assez selon les instants. Elle croisait quelques regards. Nymphadora qui s'esclaffait contre Lupin et qui lui lançait de fréquent clins d'œil complices, Mrs Weasley qui souriait - appréciant de toute évidence cette belle-fille là - et même Harry, qu'elle découvrit adossé à un arbre et qui semblait heureux de les voir enfin faire autre chose que se disputer.

- Tu sens bon, dit soudain Ron en baissant la tête vers elle.

- Oh euh… merci… J'ai mis le parfum que tu m'as offert… Tu te souviens ?

Il hocha doucement la tête et ses bras repartirent à la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle aurait bien aimé faire pareil mais il était vraiment trop grand, et ses propres bras étaient trop petits pour parvenir à cet exploit. Alors elle posa tout bonnement sa tête sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

- En fait, c'est moi qui me suis abonné à _Sorcière Hebdo_… avoua le garçon.

- Non ?

- Si… Je voulais… me renseigner…

- Te renseigner ?

- … Sur les filles…

Hermione se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi ?

Le pauvre garçon perdit toute sa nouvelle assurance face à son visage tourné vers lui et, passant une main sur ses cheveux, reposa sa tête contre son pull, pour ne plus avoir à croiser son regard.

- … Comme ça…

- Comme ça ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Tu t'es levé un matin en te disant « tiens, si je me renseignais sur les filles ? »

- Non bien sûr que non… !

- Sache une chose Ron, il ne faut pas se fier à ce genre de magazine douteux.

- Oui c'est que ce qu'a dit le professeur Lupin.

Nouveau relevage de tête.

- Tu as parlé de ça avec le professeur Lupin ?

Nouveau sentiment de honte.

- Non mais… Il… Il passait dans le coin… Alors… Alors voilà.

- Promets-moi que tu vas résilier cet abonnement, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux cette fois-ci.

- Mais oui… oui… bien sûr…

Satisfaite, elle revint contre son torse, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

- On aurait dû emmener Pattenrond… reprit alors Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il aurait mis un peu d'ambiance…

- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi, Ron.

- Je sais mais ça aurait été drôle…

- Pourquoi, tu ne t'amuses pas assez ?

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules. La forçant alors à resserrer mes bras pour ne pas qu'ils se détachent. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise ainsi mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Ils étaient bien.

- Si. Si… Comme dit maman, « tous mes amis sont là ». C'est une chance dont je dois savourer l'instant.

La maturité qui avait émanée de Ron en prononçant cette phrase la laissa sans voix. Derrière ses pitreries et son habituel désinvolture, se tenait un caractère déterminé et beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Et c'était ce qu'elle aimait en lui. Entre autre. Il n'était pas si simple ni si superficiel comme certains le croyaient. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien plus beau et de bien plus important. Il suffisait de regarder.

Hermione redressa une énième fois la tête pour l'observer, alors que le jour déclinait de plus en plus et qu'il devenait difficile de discerner exactement les expressions de l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas être que ton amie… murmura-t-elle enfin, tentant de contrôler le tremblement que sa voix revêtait par l'émotion.

Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle, le brillant de ses yeux glissa de côté.

- Tu veux être comme Lavande… ? demanda-t-il alors.

Etonnée par sa réponse, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais après tout à quoi s'était-elle attendu ? A un magnifique « je t'aime » chuchoté amoureusement au creux de son oreille ? A un long baiser de cinéma pour effacer ses derniers doutes ? Non. C'était Ron. Tout simplement.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

- Oui… Quelque chose comme ça… balbutia-t-elle. Mais les surnoms en moins…

Il sourit.

- Tant mieux… C'était ce que j'aimais le moins… Les surnoms…

Oui. Ça, elle pouvait aisément le comprendre.

- Et puis bon… La fille aussi… avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Tu n'aimais pas Lavande ? dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa surprise et… son amertume.

- Pas vraiment non.

Voire, pas du tout en fait.

La fin de la musique lui permit de ne pas répondre et elle le lâcha doucement. Une chanson bien plus rythmée remplaça le slow et ils se regardèrent.

- Tu viens ? demanda Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne savait pas où il comptait l'emmener. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à quitter la piste de danse, Nymphadora et Remus s'éloignaient aussi, tout comme Mr et Mrs Weasley. Avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais, il glissa une main dans la sienne pour l'attirer doucement vers le fond du jardin à l'ombre de l'arbre où Harry ne se tenait plus. Elle se demanda un instant où celui pouvait être parti, et parcourut du regard la foule des invités. La pression sur sa main se fit plus insistante et Hermione cessa de s'agiter pour se concentrer uniquement sur Ron qui s'était arrêté derrière l'arbre.

On ne les voyait plus.

Il lui lâcha la main ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire, maintenant. Le professeur Lupin lui avait conseillé de faire ce qu'il avait envie mais il n'était pas très sûr qu'Hermione soit d'accord… Elle n'était pas comme Lavande. Elle était plus subtile, plus sensible…

- Je suis désolée pour les oiseaux… Tu sais… Hum… L'autre fois… dit alors la jeune fille.

Les oiseaux ? Quels oiseaux ?

La lueur se fit soudainement.

Mais oui ! Les oiseaux. Après leur victoire.

- Oh c'est pas grave… Je l'avais mérité…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je crois…

Elle l'observa un instant puis se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Ca tombe bien, je n'étais pas vraiment désolée… expliqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Ron secoua la tête, se laissant prendre par le rire, envahit de soulagement et… de bonheur ? Mais oui. Il était heureux. Détendu même. Il ne sentait plus cette boule à l'estomac qui l'avait noué toute la journée. La nervosité l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait même plus envie de fuir. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs…

A cette pensée, son regard glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui, silencieuse, semblait attendre patiemment quelque chose. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais le voulait-elle aussi ? Le laisserait-elle faire ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Devait-il lui demander ? Fallait-il mieux attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Où attendre encore un peu ? Le temps qu'il…

Trop tard, pensa-t-il soudain en sentant un souffle contre le sien. Elle venait de le faire, le premier pas.

**En espérant que cette "conclusion" a été à la hauteur de vos espérances... Je vous dis au chapitre prochaine (Harry/Ginny)**


	16. Un espoir : Ginny Harry

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 15 ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai décidément beaucoup de mal avec Ginny et Harry...**

Ginny Weasley regardait silencieusement les silhouettes danser d'un même mouvement sous les étoiles. Cette union parfaite de ces couples en harmonie de sentiments lui donnait mal au cœur. Et savoir que ce mal être était injuste la rendait encore plus mal.

Elle détourna son regard et tomba dans l'ombre de la maison, loin de ces mouvances insupportables. Ses pieds nus frôlaient l'herbe humide avec volupté, ses sandales entre ses doigts se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas. Une odeur de pin flottait délicieusement dans l'air…

Une sensation de manque la déchira soudain.

Elle ne pourrait pas. Le discours de Tonks avait été empli de rationalité, de mots séducteurs et réconfortants mais rien n'y faisait : elle ne pourrait pas. Rester, se taire, attendre... Ce n'était pas elle. Et l'atmosphère régnant sur les lieux la rendait encore plus amère. Plus déterminée.

Plus seule aussi.

La jeune fille continua de marcher dans le noir, luttant pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de pensées trop douloureuses. Elle n'était pas très sûre de tenir encore longtemps comme ça, de se plonger dans son masque silencieux et de suivre le mouvement.

Une autre silhouette se matérialisa sous ses yeux, telle une apparition. Et voilà que son illusion venait envahir son réel... Elle voyait son visage, presque dans un sourire... Elle voyait l'éclat de son regard vert briller dans la nuit étoilée...

Elle rêvait encore. Mais n'était ce pas plutôt un cauchemar ? Voir cette ombre hanter ses pensées, ses sommeils... Sa vie.

Il était partout.

Harry Potter était tout le temps avec Ginny Weasley.

La jeune fille le voyait toujours s'avancer vers elle à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la fraîcheur du soir, ses yeux se brouillaient doucement... Elle n'était soudain plus très sûre de la réalité...

Etait-ce vraiment son imagination qui désespérément ramenait à ses yeux ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir sous ses doigts ?

- Ginny... ? appela alors une voix.

Non elle ne rêvait pas. Il se tenait bien là devant elle, à lui tendre une main tremblante qu'elle ne distingua même pas à travers les larmes retenues de son regard.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout, continuait la voix qu'elle ne parvenait pas à croire.

- Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchait-il celle qu'il refusait ? Celle qu'il fuyait quelques heures plus tôt ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ?

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas sentir le poids de ses mots sur la jeune fille qui sentit soudainement une haine envahir tout son être. Pourquoi aimer ce que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir ?

Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à croire qu'il allait lui revenir ? Etait-elle si faible ? Trop jeune ?

Parce qu'elle essayait bien de se persuader que tout irait bien, que tout irait mieux mais c'était trop dur, ce soir peut-être encore plus. Toute cette ambiance festive... Ce mal être qui la rongeait...

Elle chancela légèrement et sentit son regard inquiet se poser sur elle. Elle avait voulu être forte, pour l'aider lui, pour s'aider elle. Elle avait bien parlé, bien tut sa douleur. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un tissu de futilité, de beaux mots répétés jusqu'à l'épuisement moral...

Elle n'allait pas bien. Et pire que tout, elle ne voulait qu'il pas la voie ainsi.

Faible. Seule.

Amoureuse.

- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle sèchement de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

Mais son corps fit barrière à sa volonté, il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

- Ginny…

La jeune fille s'avoua vaincue et cessa de marcher pour tourner ses yeux perdus vers les siens.

La musique sourde résonnait amèrement derrière eux. Rien que de les imaginer danser, vivre… ensemble… Ginny en avait la tête qui tournait. Une jalousie criante et incontrôlable la prenait alors qu'Harry se trouvait là, face à elle, immobile, et si loin…

L'envie de le serrer contre son corps faible et avide était trop forte, dévorante, obsédante.

Elle se détourna.

Mais une main vint errer sur son épaule, dans un geste si tendre qu'elle en frissonna de tout son être et elle ne put que se retourner. Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais deux ombres attirèrent soudain le regard de la jeune fille et Harry suivit celui-ci.

Un peu plus loin, dans le noir de la nuit, une chevelure brune glissait derrière une grande silhouette qui le tenait fermement la main et l'embarquait dans un coin plus tranquille.

Immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry et Ginny suivirent cette progression silencieuse, un sourire sincère sur leurs visages.

Les deux personnes finirent par disparaître et le jeune homme murmura d'une voix émue.

- Je crois que Ron et Hermione ont enfin cessé de se disputer…

C'était une impression étrange qui déferlait en lui. Le sentiment de voir un dur combat s'achever. Ils étaient ensemble. Enfin. C'était une évidence depuis toujours mais il avait cru de jamais la voir se réaliser. Et finalement…

- Tant mieux pour eux… répondit Ginny sur le même ton, heureuse pour son amie et son frère. Mais je doute qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler définitivement pour autant. Regarde mes parents…

Mais bien que la jeune fille eut un froncement de sourcil évocateur, nul doute qu'elle était aussi convaincue que lui de l'amour durable entre Hermione et Ron.

Elle continua de sourire un temps puis celui-ci s'affaiblit doucement alors que ses yeux restaient figés vers l'endroit où le nouveau couple avait disparu.

Le regard vert glissa vers elle et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle comprenait ses raisons, ses choix. Elle respectait. Mais…

Mais rien qu'un peu. Juste un petit peu de lui.

- Harry…

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il la sonda de son regard pur, jusqu'au plus profond de son être et l'a prit dans ses bras. Enfouissant l'horreur douloureuse pour mieux respirer avidement le parfum fruité de la jeune fille. Ce n'était rien, juste une étreinte innocente, mais c'était si bon.

Rien qu'un peu.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle ne savait pas très bien, Ginny s'écarta doucement de Harry, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres. Le garçon l'observait, visiblement gêné.

- Ginny je…

Comment expliqué que rien n'avait changé ? Pour autant…

… Il n'était décidément plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait…

- Je sais ! Mon vaillant chevalier va devoir repartir à l'aventure ! s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton léger.

Il sourit.

- Tu es… commença-t-il impressionné et touché par la force qu'elle semblait montré.

- Oui je sais ! J'ai mangé trop de chocolat !

Et ça sonnait comme une très jolie conclusion.

Ginny savait bien que tout recommencerait, la souffrance, la peur, l'angoisse, la jalousie, l'injustice… Peut-être même que cela serait pire maintenant qu'elle avait vécu à nouveau le bonheur inespéré de le sentir contre elle mais elle n'aurait sacrifié ce moment pour rien au monde.

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplû quand même Prochain chapitre : Le clup des trois.**


	17. Le club des trois : Harry Lupin Tonks

**Alors au départ, ce devait être un chapitre très sérieux sur Harry, Tonks et Lupin et puis finalement, après le lourd chapitre précédent… J'en ai eu marre…**

- Il n'empêche que j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus _rose_…

- Mais enfin Fleur chérie comment voulez-vous faire des haricots verts roses ? Je suis désolée mais la nature reste la nature mon enfant, répondit courageusement Mme Weasley avec un charmant sourire.

La jeune mariée fit une moue peu satisfaite et préféra prendre des pommes de terre. Le plat passa de main en main jusqu'à atterrir dans celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses éclatants.

- Remus chéri tu veux des pommes de terre violettes ?

Le Remus en question avala soudainement de travers le verre d'eau qu'il tentait deux millisecondes plus tôt de boire et jeta un regard résolument ébahi à Tonks qui lui fit un magnifique clin d'œil en désignant la belle mariée.

Comme si cela expliquait tout… soupira-t-il intérieurement en tentant d'ignorer qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un gigantesque repas de fête surpeuplé d'invités.

Conscient cependant qu'on attendait sa réponse - notamment Nymphadora qui continuait de sourire d'une manière presque cruelle, en tout cas à ses yeux - Lupin se redressa vaillamment.

- Hum non merci, je préfère encore prendre des haricots bien verts.

Nullement vexée, Tonks lui lança un regard plein de malice et passa le plat de pommes de terre à Harry qui souriait aussi.

- Où sont Hermione et Ron ? demanda soudain Molly Weasley en jetant un long coup d'œil sur toute la table.

Et un sentiment de culpabilité la prit violemment en se rendant compte qu'elle avait momentanément oublié un de ses fils.

- A mon avis… Ils sont très bien là où ils sont, intervint Ginny, assise en face de Harry.

Sa mère la regarda un instant et constatant son air espiègle préféra se rasseoir.

Tout ce petit monde recommença donc à manger, les conversations démarrant de ci de là au gré des inspirations…

- Que dirais-tu de jaune ? proposait ainsi Fleur Weasley à son époux.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit prudemment ce dernier.

- Ou alors orange ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu préfères vert ?

- Je… Ecoute, on est vraiment obligé de commencer à réfléchir sur la couleur de la future chambre de notre premier enfant ?

- Non mais…

- Premier enfant qui n'est même pas encore en route ? ajouta doucement Bill.

Toute en finesse, il parvint à calmer l'engouement de sa jolie femme, en tout cas pour un temps.

Un petit peu plus loin - mais passez selon Ginny - cette dernière, justement, discutait vivement avec son autre frère, Charlie.

- Tu me fais marcher !

- Non, pas le moins du monde !

- Arrête… Ca n'existe pas !

- Mais si ! insista le jeune homme non sans un sourire difficilement dissimulé.

- Harry tu as déjà entendu parler de joueur de Quidditch jouant avec des courgettes et des tomates ?

L'interpellé cessa de manger sa viande. Viande qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été touchée. Il était bien trop occupé par l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune fille en face de lui.

Jeune fille qui venait de lui poser une question ô combien essentielle.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… commença celui-ci qui accrocha cependant un coup d'œil insistant de Charlie. Mais c'est peut-être la coutume dans les campagnes éloignées…

- Très éloignées alors.

Les yeux flamboyant de Ginny fixa ceux de Harry qui préféra détourner la tête vers ses voisins de droite.

- Tu savais que Fleur était folle ? murmurait ainsi Nymphadora à l'oreille de Lupin.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le visage tout proche de la métamorphomage. Après un temps de silence où il dut difficilement rabrouer l'envie de l'embrasser il répondit.

- J'ai bien entendu quelques rumeurs mais je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve formelle, pourquoi ?

- Et bien figure-toi… dit Tonks en se rapprochant encore, qu'elle m'a posé des questions… embarrassantes…

Remus la regarda, surpris. Il ignorait que quelque chose pouvait être embarrassant à sa pétillante petite-amie.

Petite-amie…

Petite-amie…

Que cela sonnait doux dans son esprit, constata-t-il, empli d'une joie qu'il avait rarement vécu jusque là.

- Des… « questions » ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Oui c'est ça, des questions…

- « Embarrassantes » ?

- Oui.

Il attendit qu'elle continue mais Nymphadora semblait préférer qu'il devine tout seul plutôt que de lui dire franchement.

- Il faut que je devine c'est ça ?

- Ca serait bien…

Il soupira et posa résolument sa fourchette.

- Bon…

Il eut beau réfléchir, peut-être moins qu'il aurait pu soyons francs, il ne trouva pas.

- … Je ne trouve pas, dit-il d'ailleurs.

Un charmant sourire glissa sur le visage de Tonks qui posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Tu n'as qu'à me faire des propositions et je te dirai si tu brûles…

- Qu… Quoi ?!

Un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione faisaient une entrée remarquée. Oh ils n'arrivèrent pas ensemble évidemment - trop voyant ! - mais vinrent chacun d'un côté opposé de la maison.

Pourtant les regards se faisaient évocateurs - notamment celui de Mme Weasley - et le nouveau couple prit rapidement place après Ginny.

- Quel timing impeccable, glissa d'ailleurs celle-ci aux deux amoureux.

- Pardon ? s'étonna courageusement Hermione en faisant comme si de rien était.

- Votre entrée… C'était digne d'une représentation de théâtre… Cette opposition entre le côté droit et le côté gauche… L'amour séparé par un bâtiment de pierre… continua Ginny en posant même le dos de sa main sur son front dans une attitude excessivement tragique.

- Ginny…

- Non vraiment on sentait qu'il y avait de la concertation, de la préparation… Nul doute que c'était le résultat d'un travail long et difficile…

Hermione rougissait sous les yeux moqueurs mais attendris de Ginny.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… murmura alors gauchement Ron.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'œil meurtrier.

- Non tu veux dire qu'elle parlait de _ça_… ? s'exclama alors Remus Lupin dans un murmure durement retenu.

- Tu brûles Hercule ! s'exclama Nymphadora en pouffant de rire.

Décidément la jeune femme respirait la joie de vivre.

Lupin l'observa un temps, contemplant la beauté de son bonheur puis tenta de prendre un peu le sérieux qui leur avait manqué jusque là.

Non mais quel âge avait-il pour jouer à « tu brûles ou tu gèles » ?

- Mais… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir _exactement_ ? reprit-il véritablement curieux.

- Ba tout ! Il paraît que les femmes aiment partager ce genre de détail croustillant entre elles…

- Ah bon ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… répondit Nymphadora comme si un instant elle avait oublié qu'elle faisait également parti de la gente féminine.

- Et tu lui as dis… quelque chose ? tenta Lupin d'un ton dégagé.

Aussitôt les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa vivement.

- Enfin bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que je suis du genre à étaler les prouesses sexuelles de mes petits amis devant tout le monde ?! s'exclama Tonks…

… Bruyamment.

Remus se retint de disparaître sous terre pendant que les quelques personnes - c'est-à-dire quasiment toute l'assemblée lui sembla-t-il - les regardaient, interpellées par la voix cristalline de Nymphadora.

Cette dernière recommença soudainement à manger et son compagnon l'imita, priant pour qu'on cesse de les observer.

Et son souhait fut rapidement exhaussé puisque un autre couple leur vola la vedette.

- C'est facile d'accuser les autres !

- Il faut toujours que tu t'occupes de tout… murmurait une voix parfaitement audible.

- Evidemment puisque tu n'es pas capable de le faire !

- Hermione… supplia Ron, qui avait remarqué l'attention qu'on leur portait.

L'adolescente se calma.

Un peu.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ça.

Et alors que le jeune Weasley baissait la tête vers son assiette, il chercha la raison de leur dispute - qu'il avait déjà oubliée - et se fit intérieurement la réflexion que, décidément, les filles étaient bien compliquées.

Le repas tardif se poursuivit donc dans la même joie et la bonne humeur que nous venons de voir. On recommença à danser. La tablée se vida petit à petit… Et les invités restant purent prendre plus de liberté quant à leur propos. Notamment Harry qui échangeait désormais un avis bien fixe avec Remus Lupin.

- C'est la meilleure solution, concluait l'adolescent non sans une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

Le regard du loup-garou, si calme et posé, le déstabilisait toujours un peu.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, répondait sagement ce dernier.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'avec un troupeau d'Auror autour de moi je serais plus en sécurité ? répliqua Harry avait une nuance d'insolence.

Tonks, toujours entre deux et qui jusque là s'était contentée d'écouter, jugea bon de réagir.

- Les Aurors ne sont pas du bétail, Harry. Ils luttent et se sacrifient sans hésitation pour le Bien.

La jeune femme fit taire un temps celui-ci avec ce ton inhabituellement sec.

- Tu sais très bien qu'y aller seul serait de la folie, reprit Remus pour dissiper ce moment de malaise.

- Je ne serai pas seul… Hermione et Ron veulent…

- Hermione et Ron ne sont pas des professionnels surentraînés. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses supporter l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose parce que vous être partis seuls, sans une aide solide.

- Mais on ne va pas non plus être une centaine à… répliqua Harry, se campant dans sa position.

- Qui te parle d'un effectif aussi conséquent ? le coupa Lupin avec douceur. Nous savons pertinemment que cela serait le meilleur moyen de te faire repérer.

Pour une fois, l'adolescent ne sut que répondre.

- Je voudrais simplement que tu acceptes que l'on vienne te seconder… Pour votre sécurité.

- Qui ? demanda Harry non sans imaginer une garde rapprochée l'encerclant.

Et, bizarrement, cette garde prenait l'apparence d'une nuée de Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Pourquoi pas moi ? proposa alors Lupin.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné mais inconsciemment d'ores et déjà séduit.

- Bonne idée ! Faudrait faire ça à trois ! s'exclama Nymphadora.

Cette réplique qu'un esprit mal placé aurait pu interpréter d'une manière très éloignée de la réalité lui valut deux coups d'oeil surpris.

- Enfin, avec Ron et Hermione, ça ferait cinq ! reprit rapidement la jeune femme.

Pour le coup, ce fut à Lupin d'être déstabilisé.

- Tu crois vraiment que…

Elle plongeait déjà un regard décidé dans le sien.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes gambader à l'aventure sans moi.

- Enfin Nymphadora on parle de… tenta Remus cependant touché qu'elle veuille l'accompagner.

- Je pense que notre trio infernal arrivera à nous supporter… N'est ce pas Harry ?

Le jeune homme les observa silencieusement.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Voir deux personnes t'accompagner ou tout l'Ordre du Phénix ? insista Tonks en lui lançant un regard excessivement menaçant.

Harry ne dit rien puis finit par hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait.

- Bien marché conclu ! dit Tonks en s'appropriant le droit de mettre fin à la conversation qui pourtant au départ ne l'incluait pas.

Elle se leva et attrapa Remus par la main.

- Allez viens !

- Où ça ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou avec une impression de déjà vu.

- Danser !

- Encore ?!


	18. Mariages ! : Tonks Lupin

_Avertissement : Il y aura des allusions à ma fic __Disparition_

Au bout d'un temps qui paru interminable pour Lupin, Tonks avait finalement préféré abréger ses souffrances et le couple était revenu discrètement s'asseoir à la table désertée par les convives mais heureusement pas par la nourriture. Nymphadora attrapa vivement une pomme qu'elle s'entreprit de déguster tout un regardant Remus du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier restait silencieux, occupé à dissimuler l'envie de piquer du nez qu'il lui avait pris déjà depuis une bonne heure. La Pleine Lune datait de la semaine précédente et l'enlèvement de Tonks suivit de sa transformation l'avait fatigué. Cependant pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué à la jeune femme qui, compréhensive et excessivement inquiète, lui ordonnerait immédiatement de se reposer, mettant ainsi fin à l'une des plus heureuses journées qu'il avait passé dans toute son existence.

La danse mise à part, bien sûr.

- Tu m'épouserais toi ? demanda enfin Nymphadora.

Cette phrase le tira brusquement de sa légère apathie et il se redressa rapidement sur sa chaise, gêné du regard fixe que posait la métamorphomage sur lui.

- Euh… C'est… C'est-à-dire ? balbutia-t-il en tentant vainement de contrôler le vent de panique qui le gagnait.

Il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage. Jamais. Et cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, bon, évidemment, il fallait compter les deux ans perdus à s'éviter mais quand même… !

- Tu es pour le mariage ? l'éclaira-t-elle.

- Euh… Je… Oui, enfin ça… ça dépend…

- Ca dépend… de quoi ?

- De…

Au secours.

- De… Et bien de beaucoup de facteurs.

- Ouais…

Petit silence pesant.

- Pourquoi tu… tu veux que je t'épouse… ? osa-t-il finalement demander pendant qu'un lent frisson glacé lui parcourait l'échine.

Il l'aimait oui, mais là… c'était vraiment sou…

- Grand dieu non ! Tu m'imagines mariée ? Tu m'imagines participer à cette mascarade ? s'affola sincèrement Nymphadora.

Remus se laissa envahir par le soulagement d'une telle réponse, non sans une pointe de honte cependant.

- « Mascarade » ?

- Je ne suis pas pour le mariage… Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai, c'est beau, et je ne nie pas que cette journée nous ai vraiment bénéfique à tous mais… L'idée de passer un "contrat" pour vivre avec l'autre, pour s'assurer qu'il restera toujours avec nous…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer, le doux sourire de Lupin suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait son avis. Elle continua de le regarder un temps tout en finissant de manger sa pomme puis lui prit la main pour lui faire signer de la suivre.

- Oh non ne me dis pas qu'on va encore danser ? gémit-il dans un murmure plaintif.

Nymphadora ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Heureusement, il constata rapidement qu'elle ne le conduisait pas auprès des danseurs mais partait plutôt vers le petit bois où deux couples que nous connaissons bien s'étaient déjà aventurés.

Remus trouvait ça très agréable de se promener main dans la main avec Tonks mais cela le perturbait un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ça. Sa répartie, ses blagues, ses petites "piques" à son encontre, ça il connaissait mais ce soudain romantisme… Non.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la jeune femme interrompit ça marche et se tourna avec un regard étrange.

- On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler ces derniers jours, enfin je veux dire, de parler sérieusement.

Une impression désagréable le traversa… et il resta là, muet, avant d'acquiescer faiblement.

- Oui…

- Alors maintenant qu'on a un petit moment, je voulais te dire merci.

Et un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un doux sourire qui le bouleversa. Cette tendresse soudaine le touchait en plein cœur et il comprit, une énième fois, tout ce qu'il avait raté jusque là. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu ne jamais avoir…

- Tu m'as déjà remerciée, murmura-t-il gêné. Et puis Severus…

- Je m'en fiche de Severus.

- Oui je m'en doute bien mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment sauvé la vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre tu aurais réussi à t'échapper avant que Voldemort ne découvre ta capture…

- Je ne parlais pas de ma capture, le coupa-t-elle enfin.

- Ah ?

Il était perdu.

- Je parlais de _nous_.

Ça y est, elle l'avait prononcé. Le mot.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier… murmura-t-il en se passant inconsciemment une main tremblante sur la nuque.

- Bien sûr que si, je sais ce que ça t'as coûté, d'oser.

Non c'était trop.

Il se détourna brutalement, se prenant soudainement l'envie de contempler les feuilles des arbres balancées lentement par le vent.

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule.

- Remus…

Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller ? Sans réfléchir ? Sans parler de ça ? De ses erreurs ?

De ses peurs ridicules ?

Remus Lupin avait tellement honte… Du temps qu'il leur avait fait perdre… Du risque qu'il leur avait fait prendre…

Et s'il l'avait perdue… ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir comme ça. Parfois il vaut mieux plus tard que trop tôt.

Tonks était de nouveau face à lui et elle le regardait de ses yeux perçants et décidés. Un sourire amer menaçait de glisser sur le visage du loup-garou mais il n'eut pas la force de s'afficher. L'assurance face à lui était beaucoup trop forte. La sagesse n'était plus en Remus Lupin, ou du moins, en ce qui concernait sa propre histoire.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir, dit-il alors.

Un regard soudainement douloureux. Une grimaça amère. Un sourire triste. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas au rien.

Rien ne parut sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'il sortit ses mots si difficiles à prononcer pour lui. Absolument rien.

Et surtout, il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune.

- Je sais. Toi aussi tu as souffert. On souffre tous un jour.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, presque déçu qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir… Aussi étrangement que cela pouvait lui apparaître.

- Quoi ? C'est de ta faute, j'étais pas si profonde avant, poursuivit-elle rapidement.

Remus était bien trop bouleversé et perdu pour relevé le trait d'humour de la jeune femme. Trait d'humour qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une volonté de le tirer de ce masque de culpabilité douloureuse qui l'avait brutalement recouvert.

- Nymphadora… la pria-t-il.

Mais il ne savait même pas quel était l'objectif de cette prière.

Il savait juste que c'était trop.

Beaucoup trop pour lui.

Nymphadora se rapprocha doucement alors qu'il détournait encore son regard coupable. Elle était déjà là, contre lui, son visage frôlant le sien, avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Et la culpabilité le dévora enfin. Eclata en lui, dans des milliers d'étincelles brûlantes qui eurent vite fait de submerger tout son être.

Il s'en voulait tellement.

- Remus… Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien…

Elle était bouleversée par la douleur qu'il s'infligeait, la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir... A cause d'elle. Elle qui ne ressentait rien d'autre que le bonheur de l'avoir enfin.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle constatait ce reproche qu'il se faisait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur ses paupières étroitement fermées. Il semblait tellement mal.

-… Je t'en supplie arrête… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Elle posa son front brûlant contre sa joue rugueuse, l'entoura de ses bras et ferma aussi les yeux.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, dans un profond silence.

Parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il devrait se pardonner seul. Ça prendra du temps, mais il finira par comprendre que lui aussi peut faire des erreurs. Que lui aussi, il peut aimer. Sans nécessairement devoir souffrir.


	19. L'ex : Charlie Lupin

Elle s'était endormie. Enfin non, elle « reposait ses yeux ». Alors que sa fatigue à lui s'était envolée, le laissant avec l'étrange impression qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais. Il était bien trop réveillé, bien trop de choses déferlaient en lui.

Elle fit un mouvement dans son sommeil et il resserra tendrement ses mains autour de sa taille tout en l'observant.

Il avait beaucoup de chance.

- Hey ! murmura une voix à côté de lui.

La présence de Nymphadora sur ses genoux et ses bras fermement accrochés à son coup empêchaient Lupin de trop bouger mais il parvint à apercevoir Charlie Weasley du coin de l'œil. D'un sourire il l'invita à poursuivre et le jeune homme s'installa sur la chaise vide de Tonks.

- Elle dort ? s'étonna Charlie en désignant cette dernière du menton.

- Il semblerait oui, répondit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- Et ben… Elle tient beaucoup moins qu'elle a fait !

Un léger froncement de sourcil barra le front du loup-garou et le jeune sorcier s'empressa de développer.

- On était à Poudlard ensemble… Et je peux vous dire qu'en ce temps là, elle était toujours la dernière à partir lors d'une fête !

Lupin n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est… différent. Elle est très fatiguée, expliqua celui-ci s'en trop vouloir aller dans le détail.

La jeune femme avait eu beau le cacher, il savait bien que son enlèvement l'avait affectée et s'en montrait inquiet. D'autant plus qu'elle refusait toujours de parler de ses « moments d'intimités magiques » avec Narcissa Malefoy.

- C'est ce qu'on constate en effet, continuait de sourire Charlie, ignorant tout des derniers évènements.

Les yeux de Remus couvaient toujours Nymphadora et le jeune homme enchaîna.

- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux.

- Merci… balbutia légèrement Lupin en se demandant si c'était ce qu'il devait dire.

- On peut pas dire qu'elle a mauvais goût, regardez-nous, on est plutôt chouettes !

Le regard de Remus se fixa sur Charlie qui avaient les yeux rieurs.

Que… Qu'est ce qu'il devait comprendre là ?

Un rapide coup d'œil sur Tonks n'eut bien sûr aucun effet, la jeune femme était définitivement indisponible.

- Elle ne vous a pas dit ?

Non. Et il aurait bien aimé, ça lui aurait évité l'impression désagréable que tout le monde a ressenti une fois. L'impression que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappait, quelque chose que justement, « elle » aurait dû lui dire.

- On est sorti ensemble pendant notre septième année.

- Ah ?

- C'est vraiment une fille bien.

Et cet éloge succinct s'accompagna d'un sourire éclatant dirigé vers Lupin. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, sentant d'ores et déjà ses joues rougir. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à affronter ce genre de situation et il espérait à l'avenir ne pas avoir à recroiser un "ex" de Nymphadora.

Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment qu'en effet celui-ci était loin d'être le seul ?

Inconsciemment il resserra encore ses mains.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Charlie n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la gêne de Remus.

- Hum… Oui…

Enfin dans les faits non mais enfin… Oui.

- Ca se voit. Vous avez l'air tellement complice… dit Charlie.

Et son ton se révélant envieux lui valut un coup d'œil inquiet de Lupin.

Mais ce dernier n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet, le jeune Weasley avait récemment rencontré une fille « plutôt jolie » et « pétillante » aux cheveux verts pomme.

Toute ressemblance avec Tonks était évidemment fortuite.

- Pourtant… osa Remus, rêveur.

- Oui ?

- Les gens n'ont pas franchement l'air de penser que l'on va bien ensemble…

Et il rougit de plus belle devant sa confidence.

- Les gens ? Quels gens ?

- Un peu tout le monde, tenta Lupin utilisant un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire...

Charlie observa un temps l'homme en face de lui.

- Vous savez, les "gens" ont autre chose à faire que de dénigrer les autres.

- Voilà une vision bien optimiste, sourit le loup-garou.

Le jeune homme rit franchement, en faisant cependant attention de ne pas réveiller Nymphadora.

Charlie la désigna bientôt.

- Ca doit être sûrement être à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça, quand pendant toute une année, on vous rabâche que le monde est beau et les Bizarr Sisters parfaits, on finit par le croire !

Remus se dérida un peu, il reconnaissait bien là la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai que là, elle ne s'attaque pas à n'importe qui, mais vous verrez, je suis sûr que dans un an vous aurez changé de refrain.

- Encore une fois, vision bien optimiste !

Mais Lupin savait bien que Charlie n'avait pas tort, il sentait déjà l'impact que produisait chez lui la présence de Nymphadora et de ces cheveux roses. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

- On s'ennuie jamais avec Tonks, je me rappelle une fois…

Mais le garçon s'arrêta, conscient que ce genre de souvenir n'allait peut-être pas autant séduire l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier sourit doucement, compréhensif, et surtout reconnaissant envers Charlie pour n'avoir pas continué plus loin.

- Enfin bref, balbutia le jeune homme un peu gêné de s'être laissé emporté par le passé, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour savoir à quel point cette fille est géniale.

Non, en effet.

- Heureusement qu'elle dort, elle pourrait prendre la grosse tête, plaisant Lupin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Charlie rit franchement.

- Oui ! Enfin la connaissant, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais…

Nouvelle interruption du jeune Weasley.

- Tu te souviens une fois… ? continua Remus pour lui sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oui ! C'est ça ! approuva Charlie en souriant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et Lupin fut heureux de constater que cette conversation avec un "ex" de Nymphadora ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au contraire.

Porté par un élan d'affection soudain et le besoin de se confier enfin à quelqu'un, le loup-garou laissa échapper ce qui le taraudait depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Je crois que Nymphadora aimerait bien qu'on soit trois…

- Pardon ? s'exclama involontairement Charlie, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Remus se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire… Il avait pensé tout haut !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le garçon semblait attendre la suite avec impatience, ou crainte aussi, si on considérait ses sourcils froncés.

- Elle… Elle a…

Au secours, gémit intérieurement Lupin.

Ses yeux jaugèrent un temps Charlie, puis il finit par soupirer.

Il connaissait bien Nymphadora. Il était gentil et…

Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Elle a vaguement émit l'hypothèse de « petits loups-garous »…

Et tout en disant ça, Remus se sentit singulièrement stupide et… mis à nu.

- Ah, ça me rassure… ! s'exclama contre tout attente Charlie.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna instinctivement Lupin, qui lui n'était pas du tout rassuré, que ce soit au sujet des « petits-loups » comme de cette conversation en elle-même.

- Non parce que j'ai cru à un moment que… que… Enfin bref, j'avais compris autre chose, éluda le jeune homme.

Heureusement, Remus était trop occupé pour comprendre cette « autre chose ».

Nymphadora se rappela à eux en émettant un vague bruit et ils baissèrent un peu plus la voix.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle veut un bébé ? reprit Charlie, se montrant toujours aussi direct.

- Hum… Je suppose… répondit Lupin, pas habitué justement à cette franchise verbale.

- Ba c'est bien !

Mais à voir la pâleur du visage du loup-garou, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de partagé cet agréable avis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la connaissant soit elle a voulu vous faire peur, et dans ce cas là elle a fichtrement réussi, soit ba… elle le pensait !

- Ah ? murmura d'une voix blanche Remus en priant pour que la première solution soit la bonne.

- Allez, bon courage ! dit gentiment Charlie en souriant à Lupin avant de partir rejoindre sa petite sœur pour lui proposer une danse endiablée.

Remus resta là un bon moment à fixer la chaise vide face à lui, partagé entre l'envie de disparaître sous terre et la fierté d'avoir, pour une fois, parlé de lui sans rougir (enfin presque).

Finalement il baissa la tête vers Nymphadora et dit :

- Ca t'amuse de jouer les belles endormies ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tonks qui répondit d'une voix ravie, tout en gardant les paupières closes :

- Parce que je suis belle ?

- Nymphadora…

La jeune femme se décolla de l'épaule de Remus et lui lança un sourire resplendissant

- Depuis quand tu sais que je suis réveillée ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement déçue qu'il l'ait percée à jour.

- Depuis que je t'ai sentie pouffer dans mon cou quand j'ai parlé des « petits loups garous ».

Les joues de la métamorphomage se colorèrent légèrement mais elle garda son ton enjôleur

- Ah ba, justement en parlant de ça…

Elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase pour mieux se concentrer sur les yeux ambrés plongés dans les siens.

Le long silence qui suivit lui paru interminable. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fragile qu'à cet instant, sous ce regard perçant, à prier pour qu'il admette, qu'il laisse entrevoir que lui aussi… il y croyait…

- On verra… murmura doucement Remus avec un tendre sourire.

Elle sourit aussi.

Il y croyait.

**Fin**

**La fin c'est mal**


End file.
